Until We All Fall Down
by XxMookinexX
Summary: We both knew it could happen. We'd seen the signs. Even so, standing there with that scene laid out before me, I couldn't help but feel like Sakura had stabbed a kunai deep into my chest and was cruelly twisting it.
1. Synoposis

_Note - this is just the synoposis. The story starts on the next page._

**Title**: Until We All Fall Down

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: We both knew it could happen. We'd seen the signs. Even so, standing there with that scene laid-out before me, I couldn't help but feel like someone had stabbed a kunai deep into my chest and was cruelly twisting it, slowly ripping my heart to shreds.

**Pairings**: Gaara Ino, Shikamaru Temari, Naruto Hinata Kiba, Sasuke Sakura, Neji Tenten. Obviously Naruto and Lee like Sakura and Ino likes Sasuke, Chouji likes Ino, Ino and Shika have a very deep and complex relationship, and the same for Naruto and Sakura… Then again, if you've read the manga, you know all of this is implied (save for the Gaara thing, but I like the idea of that pairing.) I have no definite idea of who will finally end up with whom, although I have a vague one. NOTE - these pairings are subject to change as the entire story has not been written yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters in this fanfiction.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are 18/19. I haven't got the brains to try and predict what will happen plot wise after this point, so this takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. I've only watched up to episode 126 of the anime.

As a result the situation is that no more characters have died, there is no outside threat from Akatski or Orochimaru… basically everything is resolved. The fifth is still Hokage, but she's dying because she cut so much time off her life-span. She is on the verge of retiring, but has not done so yet because she wants Naruto to succeed her… It's inevitable that he will be one day and he obviously is in high favour with her but he's a bit too young to take the position just yet. Something like that... oh, and Sasuke's back and somehow has already regained their trust.

I know I'm cutting a lot of corners with this, but as I've already said, I'm not intelligent enough to predict the plot and I'm not a good enough writer to improvise this as the later chapters are released and the storyline is revealed. This should be in Ino's POV.

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 1, Inevitable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Heya, this is my first Naruto fic so... read on!_

* * *

– Chapter One –

_Inevitable_

We both knew it could happen. We'd seen the signs. Even so, standing there with that scene laid-out before me, I couldn't help but feel like someone had stabbed a kunai deep into my chest and was cruelly twisting it, slowly ripping my heart to shreds.

I kept my smile firmly in place though, because that's what best friends do. They support one another, even if it means sacrificing their own happiness…

I could see his smile too… rigidly fixed on his face. If I didn't know better I would almost think that he was happy for them. In a way, I suppose he is, but there must be more of him that is discontent with the situation. I hope my mask is equally as good.

It's funny, I never expected to feel such familiarity with Uzumaki Naruto… but here we are, false smiles painted on our faces, both getting our hearts broken at the same time.

There they stood – the perfect couple… honestly, it made me want to snort… or it would have if I didn't feel so much pain right now. It's obvious that Sakura needs to learn some tact.

But I always knew… some small part of me always knew… It's why I resented her so much when we were little. I mean, I _made_ her, god dammit, and then not only does she become really popular with my friends but she has to go try to steal my love too! 'Does she think she's better than me?' 'Does she really think she has a chance with him?' 'Does he like her more than me?' These were the thoughts that this small part of me occasionally voiced in the back of my mind. Not that I paid them much heed. I mean, come on, if there is one thing I know I'm better at than Haruno Sakura it's being confident about myself. There's no way I could attempt to change that. Why would I? I'm always going to be better than her. I like being better than her. Even if she is my best friend.

But…

Fate doesn't like me very much. Otherwise _I_ would have ended up in team 7, not her. Not that I don't like my team-mates, because I do, very much so. I've known Chouji and Shikamaru since we were kids – we go way back. It's just I can't help wondering 'what if'… 'What if I was with Sasuke, not Sakura?' 'What if I had been in that team?' 'Would I get to know him like she has?'

I guess not…

I'm not sure that he would ever open up to me like he has to her.

I don't think I would be able to get through to him like she did… even back at those Chunin Exams when he went berserk and broke that Sound guy's arms… he listened to her when she asked him to stop. Watching her hugging him like that… it was then that I knew… it was then that I noticed the gap between us. That she had changed… and she was taking the lead in our imaginary race.

As time moved on I saw that gap transforming into a chasm… a rift which left me stranded far from Sasuke and that kept expanding. There were months when I barely caught a glimpse of him. He became more and more distant and removed from me. There came a point when I realised I hardly knew him anymore.

I never expected him to leave the village. I was shocked, surprised… maybe a little hurt, and very, very angry… but I could see the knowledge slowly tearing Sakura apart over the years. Sakura said she'd asked him to take her with him when he left. He'd refused.

Just that small divulgence of information sparked hope within me. He didn't love Sakura. He'd thrown her love away. It made me very happy… and very sad at the same time. And I felt more than a little guilty for my feelings.

Part of me rejoiced because I still had a potential chance. Part of me was miserable. 'If Sakura can't keep him, how can I?' The final part of me wondered why Sakura appeared to be so much more upset than I was. 'Maybe because they were team-mates as well, the feelings of betrayal were doubly reinforced?'

I suppose I would be just as upset if Shikamaru or Chouji turned traitor. But that would be ridiculous. They aren't the types to defect.

Shikamaru would find it too 'troublesome', he's too lazy to bother with the effort of running away. As for Chouji… well, he's a tiny bit simple minded. Besides, he's far too kind to ever upset his friends like Sasuke did his.

But my life kept on going. All of ours did.

Being apart from him… I practically forgot about him on a day-to-day basis. Every once in a while I'd stumble across a reminder… a place where I shared a memory with him, but I suffered less than Sakura whose mind was permanently orientated around him and Naruto who disappeared shortly afterwards. Determined to move on and not dwell on the loss of both the boys she loved, Sakura busied herself with her studies under the fifth Hokage.

As for me; Chouji and I trained to catch up with Shikamaru. And when we'd passed our Chunin exams, we continued to train because by that time Shikamaru had become an ANBU member. My sightings of him diminished as well, and as a result I often found myself missing Shikamaru, perhaps with more regularity than I missed Sasuke… even though my heart-ache was more severe when I thought of Sasuke.

Perhaps it was because I was unused to the silence from Shikamaru, whereas Sasuke seemed to have deserted me long ago. For as long as I could remember Shikamaru had always been with me and Chouji… it was strange to be distanced from him… but in the same way, I had loved Sasuke for as long as I had known him. So perhaps the same thing could be said about both.

I often think things would have been so much easier if I'd fallen in love with Chouji. He didn't leave me… but we can't choose who we love. He was a constant in my life, and often when the loneliness became too great it was him I went to for comfort. He would let me curl up in his arms, never bothering to question my presence. I think he knows why I go there without me needing to explain it to him. That's just the type of friendship we have. And he seems perfectly amiable to have me there… or rather if he's uncomfortable with the arrangement he's never voiced his complaints.

Yes, Chouji is very kind… almost too kind. I hope that one day he'll meet someone who will fall in love with him for that kindness. But there's all the possibility that whoever he falls for will love someone else… and he's the sort of person who would let his own kindness hurt him. He would let them go if it meant their happiness. It's admirable… but very saddening at the same time. He deserves better than that… better than what Naruto and I are facing right now.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan, Sasuke…" Naruto managed to force out, the merest hint of unease in his voice.

I glanced sadly at his expression. Naruto was admirable too… even he, a complete hyperactive loud-mouth, could put other people's feelings before his own. Forcing back a grimace I tried to make myself do the same…

"Yeah, you guys look good together," I agreed, managing to keep the bitterness out of my voice. After all… I've always known. It's no surprise that they finally got together. When he came back, she was at his side almost immediately. I suppose I'm just surprised it took them so long. It certainly would have helped me immensely if they'd put me out of my misery earlier. The delay only served to further raise my hopes. And now they lie shattered in my chest. Naruto must feel the same.

"It's about time," I said jokingly. If I'm going to act I'll damn well act like myself. I put my hand on my hip and mock glared at them. "I swear, any longer and I'd have to lock you in a room together to give you the encouragement you needed."

Sakura laughed happily as she clung to Sasuke's arm. Smiling at something he whispered to her she rested her head on his shoulder before directing her attention back to me and Naruto.

I have to hand it to them… they really are the perfect happy couple; sharing small secret smiles and furtive glances at one another. I do want them to be happy… Looking back, I guess it was inevitable. My feelings never had a chance.

"Thank you, Naruto, Ino," she acknowledged, nodding at us both in turn. "We felt that you two should be the first to know."

The use of my name was rather strange… perhaps she's trying to stop our game of immaturity.

"This changes nothing, Sakura…" I said to her with an evil smile. She stared at me in dumbfoundment. Perhaps she was thinking that I would try to steal Sasuke from her. No chance… I know when I'm beaten. Besides, I want to go out with someone who will love me and only me. Winking at the startled pair I continued, "…you've still got a big forehead."

She blinked those large green eyes of hers a few times, and then she laughed. I smiled, nodded at the pair of them, then at Naruto, and turned away. I'm sure the three of them have things to discuss on their own… things I won't be welcomed to hear. After all those three have been through… perhaps that's for the best. To give them their shot at happiness and back-down from what I really want. They deserve some small peace, just for a little while.

I glanced back at them as I turned the corner, three swirling colours of black, pink and gold merging into one. The next sannin… a trio… a three-man team, perfectly balanced and stronger than almost all the Konoha shinobi.

And it was only as I passed out of sight that I allowed the tears to form in my eyes. I raised my head to glare at the sky, using gravity to defy the wetness from sliding down my cheeks. Pausing to regulate my breathing, I tried to think of where to go next. Chouji? Shikamaru? No… right now I knew exactly who I needed to talk to.

Smiling slightly I allowed my head to drop to its rightful position and walked calmly through the streets to our flower shop, ignoring the concerned mutterings of passers by.

* * *

Ten minutes later I sat in front of the memorial stone, a freshly cut bouquet of flowers lay reverentially before me. I smiled shakily at a particular name on the stone, sadness flowing through me.

"Hello, Asuma-sensei…" I greeted. My voice was much weaker than I had expected it to be. "I know… I'm early for our monthly visit… but I needed to talk to you, you know, on my own this time…" I trailed off, wondering what else to say. I'd never talked to a grave before. Usually I'd just come here to pray for him. Whatever I wished remained fervently in my head. But I feel like I need to vent a little, and Shikamaru said that he came here sometimes to sort out his thoughts and did exactly that by _talking_ to our old sensei. Smiling slightly at the thought of my companion's serious expression at the time, I finally voiced what was on my mind.

"Sakura and Sasuke are going out together…" My voice caught in my throat as I choked down a sob, hunching my shoulders slightly from the strain of holding everything in. I didn't want to cry here… it would feel wrong… I would be crying for the wrong reasons. This was a place to reminisce about the dead, not despair of the living. "I… I'm sorry…" I whispered, thinking back to that day – the day he died.

_"Ino…" Asuma wheezed, blood trickling down his chin as he lay with his back to the ground, surrounded by team 10 and various ANBU members._

_"Yes" I asked, feeling my eyes stinging, desperation in my soul. I couldn't heal him. I don't want him to disappear… but I couldn't heal him. His wounds were too serious._

_"You're very confident, but… you know how to take care of yourself…" he said. I watched him tilt his head to look at me directly as he gave his last advice to me. "Chouji and Shikamaru… These guys are kind of clumsy… so take care of them."_

_"…Yes…" I whispered, feeling the tears starting to roll down my cheeks._

_"And… don't you lose to Sakura… in ninjutsu or in love…"_

_"Yeah!" I promised as my throat burned and the tears became a steady stream down my face. I promise, sensei… I promise._

I sniffed as my memories of that day came back to me.

**_And… don't you lose to Sakura… in ninjutsu or in love…_**

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. My arm lifted to my face automatically to angrily brush aside the tears that had collected there.

"Ino…?"

I turned, wide eyed, to see Shikamaru staring down at me with shock.

"Oh… Shikamaru… I…" I was lost for words. I wasn't expecting anyone to come here… I thought I would be safe for a while. "Uh… Hi…" I greeted lamely before realising that I couldn't stop crying and rubbing viciously at my eyes in a frustrated attempt to stem the flow. He just looked at me as I tried to hide the tears, even though he'd obviously already seen them.

"Ino…" he sighed tiredly and sat stiffly down beside me, wincing slightly when his hand brushed a wide cut on his leg. It was only when I saw it that I remembered that he was supposed to be nearing the end of a week-long mission. He must've finished it early and just handed in his report only to come here. I almost hit myself at my own stupidity. Of course he'd come here; he always visited Asuma sensei when he got back from a mission.

"What's wrong?" he asked. It looked to me as if he was about to pass out from exhaustion, but even so he was still trying to be kind towards me. I exclaimed angrily at my failed attempts and gave up all together, allowing the salty water to stream down my cheeks. Shikamaru put his hand on my head and pulled me sideways so that I was leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around me. I twisted so that I could bury my head into his shoulder.

"…Troublesome…" I heard him mutter, but I didn't care. That phrase is just a part of who Shikamaru is. He waited patiently for me to calm down, and calm down I did. I always did when with Chouji and Shikamaru. They helped to ground me when I got overly emotional. They always look out for me… they're such great friends. Like family.

"I failed him, Shika," I muttered, leaning my head against his chest. Shikamaru looked at me, and then glanced at the memorial stone, frowning slightly as he pieced together what I was saying. "I lost…" I finally admitted, ashamed.

"Sasuke," he said as if to confirm, not question. I nodded numbly. My hands were gripping his uniform. "Ino… you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure Asuma just wants your happiness… besides; you've done a good job of looking after me and Chouji, haven't you? We're still in one piece. And you haven't lost to her in ninjutsu either… And if you find someone else to love and have a better love life than Sakura then you'll still have won. Sakura and Sasuke are going to have some problems, you know? Because of Naruto… and team 7's past together."

I sniffed and lifted my head to smile shakily up at him.

"Thank you, Shika…"

"Ino…" he started seriously. "You're troublesome, but your tears are more so."

I grinned and pulled away from him so that I could heal his leg wound. He didn't complain as I fussed over him.

"You cause me as much trouble," I said jokingly. "I can't let you go anywhere without you coming back hurt."

"…Troublesome woman…" he muttered, looking sullen at my reprimand. I smiled, kneeling beside him and pulling my hands back as the cut healed completely.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," I replied. He reached out and brushed my fringe off the right side of my face, revealing it to the morning sunlight.

"No," he agreed, a very strange look in his eyes. "No, I wouldn't."

Despite the already flushed state of my skin from all my crying, my blush was obvious in that light.

* * *

_Okay, so that was the first chapter. Did you like it? It was my first Naruto one so be gentle with me! Please review 'cos I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here and feedback would be extremely useful._

_Updates should be hopefully every monday.  
_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	3. Chapter 2, Unforeseen

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_VOILA! Chapter two of WAFFLES (which is my short name for this fic for no good reason other than UWAFD looked like WAFFLES to me… and I'm insane), and it's on time too! HELL YEAH! Anyways… read on! (Does strange hand wavy thing and disappears off screen chibi-style) _

_Oh yeah! (poofs back on screen) Special thanks __to __Itsumo Neko, __Katar__ and __liltle__ who all reviewed last chapter! thank you (awards each with metaphorical cookies before poofing away again)._

* * *

– Chapter Two –

_Unforeseen_

I should have seen this coming.

Even though that would have been impossible, considering…

But I should have _guessed_ it was coming.

After all, everyone knew that the fifth Hokage had shortened her life-span to save Naruto back in the day. The story had become a wide-spread rumour, common knowledge amongst the ranks. How it had leaked out, no one was sure. Apparently Naruto had been unconscious at the time… but somehow, somehow it had. Underneath that genjitsu mask Tsunade-sama was almost 80 years old; instead of the 30-year-old glamour she wore to conceal it.

And now… she was dying… and there was nothing _anyone_ could do about it. Not even her own (nor Sakura's) medical-jutsu could extend a life. She was facing old age, and despite all her strength, she was going to wither and die. She'd led Konohakagure through the war, a miracle defeat, saving so much blood shed on our side. And after she'd accomplished so much, all that the Konoha shinobi could do for her was make her comfortable and try to delay the inevitable.

'We're pathetic.'

Angrily I lashed out at the wooden post in front of me.

'We're all so damn pathetic…'

Again and again I sent my fists sailing into that training post, trying to ignore the sting as I ripped fresh cuts into the skin covering my knuckles.

Once upon a time I would have cared more about this… my mum always says that I should take good care of myself, and delectate hands are a sign of beauty. Working at the flower-shop, day after day, I dutifully donned those gloves to protect that beauty – continuously complaining if a single scratch appeared on my skin.

It's pathetic really - I mean, what did I expect? Working in a flower-shop, training to be a kunoichi… there are things you have to sacrifice. With the minimal effort I put in, it was highly possible that I'd get hurt… or possibly scarred.

How many years of my life have I wasted thinking about how pretty I could be… how many times have I dieted to make myself seem attractive? And after all that I did, even so, I still didn't catch Sasuke's attentions, not even once. And Sakura, shy, big forehead Sakura…

But I'm being bitter, aren't I?

And it's not as if I'm really that depressed about _that_… it's just…

It's easier to take my anger, my feelings of insecurity, and blame her for them.

And why do I feel so bad…?

…Because yet again I'm useless - completely, and utterly _useless_.

It doesn't matter that there are other people in the same situation… that _no-one_ knows what to do – that doesn't matter to me.

I promised myself when I started training to become a medical ninja… I _promised_ that I'd never feel that way again. That's the reason that I pushed myself so hard. That I trained to better myself… It's the reason I picked myself up when I fell down, exhausted, to continue struggling again.

So, to end up here, despite all that I've trained so hard to achieve…

I hate it.

I really, absolutely detest it.

"HA!" I shouted, smashing my fist one last time into the wood ahead of me. I paused, panting slightly, feeling the sweat trickle down the side of my face.

"Useless," I muttered, pulling back to gaze numbly at the blood on the backs of my hands. I sighed, and allowed my gaze to drift upwards again, then smiled ever so slightly as I saw the crack I'd forged into the wood due to my constant assault.

Taijutsu.

I've been practicing it a lot recently. Sometimes Lee comes and spars with me. Other times I travel to this training ground on my own, usually at dawn so that I can practice without distractions. But this is only possible when I don't have missions that take me out of Konohakagure.

Like today.

Still… I'll admit it that it's a little weird for me to be doing taijutsu training when ninjutsu is my speciality, but sensei once told me that to become a great ninja, you need to develop all of your skills. Sometimes I feel like I neglect that aspect of my training. I focus too much on my mind or medical jutsus. If my body deteriorates now, because I've lost focus of that in my pursuits of other interests, it means that all-in-all I'll be a burden.

And if that happens…

If I ever thought that way…

How should I put this? My confidence… it took a severe blow when I lost Asuma-sensei. Over the years, somehow, I pulled myself back up out of the depression I locked away in my chest, and I adjusted. But recently… what with Sasuke and Sakura… and yet again with Tsunade-sama's declining health – it seems like I'm lining myself up to lose it again. That's why… if I really started to think that I was weighing down my team mates as well… I don't think I could possibly be me anymore.

Yamanaka Ino is very… full of herself.

So if I lost my confidence…

Who would I be? - I don't want to become that person.

I refuse to become lost in self-doubt. That's not something I do. I won't do it.

I'm only 19. I have the rest of my life to live first! I don't have time for something like that. So I figured that I should stop that happening at all costs and that if I want to improve myself, now would probably be the best time, when I'm not tied down by anything. While we still live in peaceful times.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't hear him come up behind me, which only added to my injured pride.

"Training," I replied stiffly, trying to bury the emotions that had been swirling around me so freely before his arrival. You would think that at dawn perhaps I would find some peace to indulge in my thoughts but apparently not. I sighed and turned to face him, forcing myself to be calm. It was bad enough to be having these thoughts without someone like him being able to read it in my eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ino… I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm sure you can, Sasuke," I replied, yawning slightly. "But that's the answer I'm sticking to."

2 weeks have passed since that day. I feel like I have become a very different person since then… or perhaps I'm just too tired to see things clearly anymore. I don't know.

"-right?"

"Hmm?" I queried, tilting my head up and a little to the side so that I could see him properly with both of my eyes as my fringe fell away from my face. "What was that?"

"I asked _are you alright?_" he said again.

I blinked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Sakura says you're not talking to her as much anymore… I'd say you were ignoring her, but you look pale and there are dark circles under your eyes. You seem to have lost some weight, also. Have you been working yourself too hard, again?"

I smiled slightly, "Tell Sakura not to worry about me. I'll be alright."

"That doesn't answer my question," he muttered, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," I mused, allowing myself to act more natural again. "It doesn't, does it?"

He glared at me, so I could tell that I'd pissed him off, which, let's be honest, was sort of the point. What's a day when you can't piss off someone who just rejected you? Still… I stared resolutely, and very dryly, back at him.

"To be honest, Sasuke, it's not your business. If I have problems there are other people I'd feel more comfortable discussing them with. Besides that, I'm sure you wouldn't wish to be bothered by them, considering as how I managed to annoy you for most of our childhood together." I sighed again and blew some of my fringe out of my eyes.

"Sakura… she's my best friend. That sort of thing lasts a long time. It won't die out because of a boy. We were always friends, even though we decided to be rivals - even then we still cared for one another. But I've never really been that close to you, have I? I suppose because you had better things to do than make friends when you were smaller. When you left, I thought a lot about it… and it seemed as if you hated us… scorned our very existence because you thought you were better than us. You mellowed out a lot when you were with team 7, which I think had as much to do with Naruto as Sakura, if not more so… but even then, it's not like you ever really let anyone in. So, what do you expect me to say at this point? We're all a lot older, and a little bit wiser, and we've gone through our fair share of hell… but that's it. That's where the line ends between you and me."

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, ignoring the slightly stunned expression on his face. Perhaps I could read his emotions if I looked into his eyes, but he'd only do the same back to me…

"Sasuke," I continued, running a hand through my pony-tail. "You're always going to be that kid I looked up to and admired when I was small. But I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm a fully-fledged kunoichi now, and I'm not going to dance on your every whim, so back off. You're Sakura's boyfriend - that's all you'll ever be to me from now on. If you wanted more, you've missed your chance, but that's okay, because I don't think you ever really did. But to expect me to tell you my problems after everything that has happened… don't you think you're over doing it? We're not going to be friends now. We're never going to be friends. My mind doesn't work that way. I thought you understood that. But apparently not. You don't understand a lot about girl's feelings, do you, Sasuke? So I'll make this clear for you." I straightened up and looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't hate you." His eyes widened, but I marched on nonetheless. "I'm not bitter about the way things turned out, although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt. But when Sakura said that, I thought that would be the end of it. I don't really want to see you around very much… but if I do, I want things to remain civil between us, because it would hurt Sakura if I decided to loathe you, and it would hurt me if I decided to be friends with you. So that's it, okay? Can you leave me alone now? It's the least you could do to make up for everything that you've done to me."

He was silent, so I shook my head and walked back to the main part of Konohakagure again. I'd finished training anyway, but it would have been nice to star-gaze and sort my thoughts out a little bit. Shikamaru always used to make me do that with him when we were younger. I miss him, but he's off with Naruto on a mission in Sunakagure right now.

That's right, of course…

They must be telling the Kazakage about Tsunade-sama's condition. Usually it's not the sort of thing we would admit to another country, but Sunakagure has been allied with us since before the war against the Akatski. And it doesn't hurt that the current Kazakage is one of Naruto's best friends. Not that I'm at all envious of that. I mean, Gaara's younger than me by a year, and he has all that pressure resting on his shoulders. I wouldn't be able to deal with that myself. But, I guess that's just another way in which he's similar to Naruto, since Naruto aims to be Hokage. He probably will be too, since he's surpassed even the Fourth Hokage in his skill as a shinobi. I just hope he learns to be less reckless… it's that sort of behaviour that can get in the way of your dreams.

I sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time so far that night and gazed blearily upwards only to blink in surprise. My feet have navigated me on auto-pilot to Chouji's door. I smiled slightly and let myself in, making sure to be quiet enough to not wake up any visitors he might have over… well, you never really know, I mean, he is 19, almost 20 now. Last year I ended up accidentally sleeping in Kiba's bed when he'd been staying over. Chouji had almost skinned him when he found us the next morning before I got a chance to explain the situation. God that had been embarrassing… especially as Kiba then assumed I had a crush on him and wouldn't stop harassing me for weeks.

My cheeks flushed at the memory as I found my way through the dark twilight zone that was Chouji's bedroom. His floor was like a constantly fluctuating war zone. It was perfectly spotless on some days, not a single oddity in sight, and then the next it would be littered with debris. He still ate a lot, I guess. But it's so much a part of him now that I'd be severely worried if he ever stopped.

"Chouji?" I whispered, kneeling next to him in the dark. "Hey, you awake?"

One eye flickered open, then a small smile crossed his face and he shuffled sideways to make room for me. I grinned and immediately slid in to join him, silently revelling in the warmth and comfortable smell of him. My eyes fluttered closed as I curled up against him. His breath tickled my neck and his arms held me in a comfortable embrace. Slowly, I found myself being lulled off to sleep…

* * *

Sunlight is a cruel mistress.

Somehow even the smallest amount of sunlight possesses the ability to wake me. But I'm a very light sleeper. Most shinobi are. I crept out from between the sheets and made my way to Chouji's kitchen. The least I could do is make him breakfast in thanks. I froze half way through beating eggs to listen to the sound of the front door opening. Chouji isn't up yet, I'm sure he would have greeted me first, even if he did have a mission or something this morning… He always tells me these things. Soft foot-falls made their way across the corridor and I frowned. No, Chouji didn't make sounds when he was walking, which was strange, really, considering that you would expect someone who was built like him to make more noise, but he's always been quite graceful for being so large. Even so, I recognise that irregular set of footsteps. There was something about them which made it seem like they were sauntering… maybe slouching.

"Chouji?" the kitchen door slid open as I turned, recognising the voice. Well, that makes sense. Even though he's tried to grow up and take more responsibility over the last few years, it wouldn't erase an entire child-hood of procrastination.

"Shika-kun?" I blinked, but smiled, placing down the bowl of eggs. He walked in, frowning slightly at my appearance – possibly something to do with the orange apron with sunflowers on it I was currently wearing. "When did you get back?" I asked, crossing to him and welcoming him back with a hug before turning back to my cooking.

"Just now," he replied, glancing back over his shoulder. "Is Chouji up?" I shook my head.

"He's still sleeping," I stated, throwing him a reproving glance over my shoulder. "You should know by now that he doesn't like to get up until the absolute last minute he possibly can."

"Hmm… I just wanted to spend some time with him, considering…" He trailed off, shoving his hands into his pockets. I paused mid-stir to frown at him.

"Don't tell me you have another mission already? You only just got back."

"It can't be helped. Apparently I'm still assigned to be Temari's guide whenever she's in Konohakagure."

"Temari-san's here?" I queried, blinking in surprise. Then I grinned, "So in other words, you get to spend quality time with your girlfriend and neglect your best friends as a result?"

He looked at me dryly and my smile faded.

"I know," I murmured. "I shouldn't make fun of you. You have a hard enough job on your hands trying to convince the Hokage to let you date her without me adding to your stress."

He sighed and I busied myself with the eggs again. Because she's from outside the village… even though we are on good terms with Sunakagure right now, if anything did happen, it would cause severe problems. But you can't help who you like, I suppose, and now that he's a jounin, Temari's happy to be seen to go out with him.

Suddenly something hit me.

"Shika, if you're here, is Naruto back too?"

"Hmm?" He paused in rubbing the back of his head to blink at me. "Yes, we both got back this morning, along with Temari and the Kazekage." My eyes widened and I almost dropped the bowl I was holding.

"Sabaku no Gaara is visiting Konohakagure?" I asked, shocked beyond belief. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that a problem?" I blushed at the faint accusatory tone in his voice. He'd become much more over protective of Gaara as of late, although that probably had something to do with the fact that he was courting Gaara's sister.

"No," I said clearly, trying to explain myself. "I'm just surprised that he had the time. Surely now that he knows about Tsunade-sama he has a lot more work on his hands… after all, the truce with Sunakagure might not last if we get a 6th Hokage who for some reason doesn't like them."

Shika smiled. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Besides, Kankurou is more than enough to help keep the village in order whilst Gaara's away."

"Hai," I muttered. Although I had my doubts about that puppet-master, I kept them to myself. After all, Kankurou was Temari's other sibling, so Shika was just as likely to get grouchy about any insults directed his way as Gaara's.

"Oi…" We turned to see a happily smiling Chouji enter the room. "Something smells good."

I found myself laughing, despite myself.

* * *

_So, chapter two. Did you like? Review and tell me what you think of it so far. I'm hoping that maybe Gaara will actually… you know… appear and possibly even talk next chapter. That might be a good starting point, yeah? Originally I was going to rush straight on with the storyline I have set up, but then I couldn't resist having that lovely scene at the end with Chouji and Ino and Shika. They have such a good group dynamic, don't you think? _

_Updates should be hopefully every Monday. See ya then!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	4. Chapter 3, Memorable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_HAHA! It is 11:59! Technically it was still Monday when I posted this up! Chapter three of WAFFLES! (manic grin) If I seem in anyway close to a nervous break down I blame the exams and the showcase I have tomorrow, but still, I lovingly wrote this chapter for you, despite the one hour power-cut that forced me to sit there twiddling my thumbs as I considered what to do about my chemistry presentation. Still, Que Sera Sera – everything's eventual 'cos we're all gonna end up dead anyways, so we might as well have fun yeah? So for your continued enjoyment, I shall endeavour to keep writing for you (applauds self in recognition of sudden burst of motivation) _

_Special thanks __to Lori, RefusedAngel, Itsumo Neko, Tsubahime and XTragicxBeautyX__ who all reviewed last chapter! DANKESHINNIE!! (this is my version of thanks) :D and here are your own personal metaphorical cookies (awards each with metaphorical cookies)._

* * *

– Chapter Three –

_Memorable_

Sometimes, I get that feeling where it seems like the whole world is ganging up on me.

Sometimes, I just get paranoia.

But sometimes… sometimes I really am just very, very unlucky.

"Ino?"

I blinked and realised I had yet to respond to her. I guess I was just too stunned. Too shocked into disbelief to answer her as she'd wish.

"You want _me_ to be the Kazekage's guide?" I queried, still not entirely understanding. I thought that was Naruto's job. Or Shika's when Temari wasn't around. Hell, even Lee might be better suited to this position than me. I don't think I've ever spoken more than a few words to him at any one time.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded from where she was propped up in a make-shift bed. We were still in the Hokage's office though, because she insisted that she be seen the correct way. I can't help but feel that she's pushing herself too hard. Shouldn't she retire soon? Live out the rest of her days in peace? But then… I suppose she's worried about the succession. There are many who might disagree with whatever candidate she picks. I think she's trying to hold out for as long as possible before making that decision. "Shikamaru has a different mission that requires his attentions and Naruto…" for a moment, it seemed like she was going to say something else, but she changed her mind and continued, "Naruto is hardly eloquent enough to guide the Kazekage around, despite his being on good terms with him."

Bull shit. Even so… I haven't had a mission in a while. My fingers are itching for something to do.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," I said, snapping my feet together and bowing slightly by way of respect. I don't particularly relish the fact that I've been assigned to guide the Kazekage around Konohakagure, but I'll be damned if I don't do my job well.

Tsunade-sama nodded and gestured for me to leave her. I did so as quickly as humanly possible without seeming rude, something about being in the same room as my former mentor when I know that she's dying… makes me very uneasy.

Once the door closed I heard a cough, followed by an outbreak of them. It wasn't exactly normal either, there was something wet about it. As if there was bile in her throat or she was coughing up blood. I suppressed a shudder and kept on walking.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" a quiet voice asked me. My eyes flicked sideways to land on Sakura. She looked as if she were about to burst with unhappiness. Then she forced a smile and met my eyes. "But, it's Tsunade-sama… Sensei wouldn't go down without a fight. I'm sure she'll be okay for a long time to come."

"Of course," I agreed, trying to interject as much confidence and belief into that single sentence as a I could. Anything to stop her looking like her world's about to end. "If only because of all the people she'll get to annoy by sticking around here. She's stubborn like that." Just as you will be when your older, Sakura. You've taken on much of your master's mannerisms, after all. She smiled again, properly this time, and just for a second I saw a flicker of hope in those green depths of hers.

She walked with me to the door, and hugged me goodbye before going back to tend to the Hokage again.

The sun hit me hard and I winced and threw up my hands to cover my face until I had adjusted from the gloom of the Hokage's house. Taking a deep breath of the refreshingly cool air I tried to rid myself of the clutches of death that hung around that place. Then, with hardly a sound, I took off, trying to find a familiar face that wasn't about to disappear forever.

Am I being heartless? Trying to cut off and ignore my emotions like this. But the truth is… I'm terrified.

Sure, right now, we're living in peaceful times, but as soon as she's gone… if the next Hokage isn't chosen quickly, we may be plunged into war again. That's why it's vital that my mission runs smoothly. If such a thing were to happen, and we were attacked from the outside, we would be relying on Sunakagure and Gaara to save us. So I must be as accommodating as possible. So that I don't do anything to anger him while he is here.

"Ino!"

I landed lightly on the nearest rooftop and glanced behind me, only to break into a grin as I spotted Naruto's friendly face looking up at me.

A bubble of delight burst within me.

"Naruto!" I called, jumping down to land in front of him and bestowing him with a brief hug. "It's good to have you back, how was Sunakagure?"

Naruto's become rather… special to me as of late. Like the brother I never had. Although if we're going to get stuck into that metaphor I'll have to explain it properly. See, I have three honorary brothers now: Shika-kun, Chouji-kun and Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru's my 'eldest' brother because he's quite overprotective. I mean, he's always looking out for me, although sometimes the fussing can get really annoying. Recently he's been having a go at me for not eating enough. But it's not like I'm deliberately doing it. I just get so wrapped up in my training that sometimes I forget about it. I'm not dieting again or anything. I just look thinner 'cos of all the extra exercise I've been getting. My point is that he's a tad overly concerned where my well-being is concerned, which suits the role of nii-san perfectly.

Chouji's the understanding 'middle' brother. He's the one who I'll go to when I need to whine about life without getting lectured or somehow ending up in a fight with. He won't complain about my whinging, and he'll let me get it all out of my system, properly listening to me and giving me helpful advice at the end of it all. He's the one who'll greet me with a big hug whenever I look even the slightest bit upset. Like my own personal teddy-bear.

Naruto's the one who's closest to my age maturity wise, 'cos age wise we're all the same. He's the one who slacks off with me when I need a break. He'll be the one who helps me avoid my problems when I don't want to think about them for a little bit. The one who, when push comes to shove, will be right beside me, vehemently on my side, no matter the circumstances or troubles he's suffering on his own. I'd like to say that I would do the same for him. Hopefully, he sees me the same way. It's strange how you can get so close to someone in only three weeks. The last of which I didn't even get to seen him in because he was in Sunakagure.

Which reminds me, where's Gaara?

"Good, good," he commented, nodding as he did so. He gestured to the shop beside him and I realised we were next to Ichiraku Ramen. I smiled. No longer the stall it had once been, Ichiraku's had expanded over the years and become more popular than ever. Of course, many still believe that this refurbishment was very much due to Naruto's continuous visits there. It was widely believed that his money had helped to build well over half of the shop. "I was just about to go look for you actually."

"Me?" I queried, tilting my head at him. He nodded.

"Shikamaru said you were the one assigned to guide Gaara around Konohakagure, and since we're all in here anyway and there was room for one more…"

I think it, it happens! Genius.

"I get it, I get it," I laughed and patted him companionably on the shoulder as he led the way inside. A waitress looked up eagerly, happy to serve customers, and upon recognising Naruto led us to a private stall, which had been laid for five people. The three already inside glanced up at us and reacted accordingly.

"That was quick," Temari said, her eyebrows lifting in surprise from where she sat opposite Shikamaru. He merely mock saluted me, but I could tell he was happy from the extra energy in his eyes, which so usually appeared whenever Temari was around.

I ignored her for the most part, my eyes settling on the final occupant of the room.

Bright red hair that was in some way both neat and messed up, pale aquamarine eyes surrounded by the dark blemishes of insomnia, a firm mouth, chiselled features, skin so pale that it looked as if it never saw the light of day, a muscled but somehow lithe figure, taller than Naruto by an inch or so, but not quite so tall as Shika, yet more imposing with the impassive expression on his masked face leaving only his eyes to portray how he was really feeling. Right now they were narrowed in distaste. He was wearing deep red robes and his usual gourd of sand, and I noted the kanji on his forehead was still there, perhaps to mentally torture all who met him with the curiosity of its meaning. Ai, meaning love. The sign he'd cut into himself at so young an age to symbolise his decision to live only for himself. To love only himself. And perhaps he had good reason for it. A long and lonely childhood – the fate all the Jinchuuriki share. It's why he and Naruto try so desperately to receive acknowledgement. Why they will push themselves to attain their dreams past the time when others would have long since given up. Or at least, this is what Sakura has told me.

He sat there, his arms crossed over his chest in the pose that has become so uniquely his own.

Sabaku no Gaara.

His pale eyes studied me as I snapped my feet together and bowed formally in his direction before straightening up and looking at him with clear eyes. He probably knows all of this anyway, but it's the correct way to start one of these missions, and I'll be damned if I do anything improper to embarrass myself in front of him. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I will be your guide during your stay here." I almost said escort for a second there. Now _that_ would have made things awkward.

Never let it be said that I don't take my missions seriously.

"Hajimemashite (_please look upon me kindly_)," he said bowing ever so slightly back at me – well, as well as you could bow sitting down. It was all I could do to stop the blood rushing to my face. That was actually… really cute.

I nodded, before taking the only available seat opposite him (Naruto had already placed himself at the head of the table so that he could interrupt anything that Shika and Temari-san started with one another. And no, by that, I don't mean that they were about to perform PDAs, besides, even if they were, Gaara would flay him alive if they tried something like that. No, I meant the arguments or 'playful banter' that they're prone to have with one another. Personally I just think Temari gets way too riled up too easily, but I'll give her this – she's one of the few people (other than myself and his own mother) that has the potential to ruffle his feathers like that. This, if nothing else, puts her as number one candidate for keeping him inline and maybe some day marrying him in our eyes (the eyes of the family).

Before the conversation could start up, however, the waitress came back, bearing a tray laden with food-stuffs of types. There was rather a lot of it, also. I couldn't help wondering just who would be paying for all this, especially if Naruto still possesses the appetite I remember. I guess it's just a good thing Chouji isn't here. Then again, when he finds out we came and didn't invite him… the repercussions could be catastrophic. I glanced significantly at Shika, and from his morbid expression, realised he was thinking the same.

I heard a click from further down the table and grinned at Naruto's expression. He was practically drooling at the choice morsels laid out before him, and hungrily his hands shot out to spear a particularly tender and juicy bowl of ramen. The delight on his face made me think Christmas had come early.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Wait, so, let me get this straight," Temari said around her chop-sticks, before pulling them out to point at the two of us as she spoke. "You're telling me, that this lazy bag of bones _actually_ got off his ass to help you move into your new flat? Seriously?"

I nodded and laughed at the almost pouting expression on his face, although it wasn't directed at me. I watched as the two continued to poke fun at one another, intermittently being interrupted by Naruto and one of his whacky comments. Gaara just sat there and drank his tea, eyes closed, oblivious to the chaotic world around him.

One thing I have found particularly interesting about this has been watching not only the way they all interact with one another, but their mannerisms around food.

Naruto's was obvious. Ramen being his favourite ever dish, there was no doubt that he would wolf it down as quickly as possible and be on his fifth bowl by the time most of us were only half way through our first.

Temari was surprisingly less graceful than I would have imagined. She took large, deliberate bites, forcing the food into her mouth as though she were the type more used to eating meat from the bone and tearing with her teeth, like a barbarian princess.

Shikamaru's was obvious to me, since I'd seen him eat so many times before, even so, the cat-like reflexes were amusing to watch. He'd focus on engaging you in conversation, and then quick as a flash he'd have stolen something from one of the bowls and popped it into his mouth. Lazy people don't bother serving themselves onto plates but eat straight from the dishes. Or at least he doesn't.

Gaara, I decided, had the best manners of them all, although whether that was because he was keeping up appearances as Sunakagure's Kazekage, or whether he was naturally that way I didn't know. He had an unnerving way of getting through a meal very quickly without you ever really seeing him eat, as if he rushed mouthfuls when he was sure you weren't looking his way. But that would be ridiculously erratic behaviour. No, I'll just blame my poor attention span, although the idea of him being disturbed by people watching him eat amuses me.

Aquamarine eyes suddenly sprang open and I realised I'd been studying his face as I thought about this and turned to the side again, trying to fight off any potential embarrassments.

"At some point," he said suddenly in a somewhat low but soft voice that was designed not to draw attention to itself, "we should discuss my itinerary."

I nodded in understanding. I was going to suggest the same, but I didn't want to distract people whilst we were eating.

He seems to be a lot more grounded than Sakura described him. Calmer. But I guess everyone gains better control over their emotions with age.

"Oi, you two." We turned to glance at Naruto. "What do you think? They should get married soon, yes?"

I frowned at him, noticing the flicker of a blush on both their faces, followed by the troubled smiles.

"Naruto, you shouldn't say things like that. Temari-san is-"

"Sunakagure's council has made this perfectly clear," Gaara stated ominously. "The rules for Shinobi transferring to another Village are the extenuating circumstances involved."

Temari went bright pink, and even Shika started to look very hot around the ears and the back of his neck. Naruto frowned, glancing at his reflection in the Ramen juice left over in his bowl.

"What does that mean?" he asked, raising it to his lips to drain it.

"It means," Temari stated, "that I need to become pregnant."

The ramen juice went spraying over the table in a sticky shower of fermented juices. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, only to see Naruto start shaking with silent laughter, his gaze transfixed on the area a little to my left.

Slowly, I turned to follow his gaze, and found myself hard-pressed not to do the same.

Somehow, Gaara had ended up with the juice coated all over his face.

Needless to say, he did not look happy.

As he temporarily lost his composure and attacked Naruto, I found that I couldn't contain my laughter after all and cracked up along with Shika and Temari.

I couldn't help thinking that guiding around the Kazekage might end up being a lot of fun after all.

* * *

_Translation notes:_

_1 – Please look upon me kindly is a rough translation of a Japanese word I have temporarily forgotten, but it's customary to give this reply to someone who has taken you under their wing or is helping you in some way, even if you don't particularly like them. _

_2 – I'm assuming they have Christmas in Naruto. If not, think of an appropriate ceremony you think would fit instead. Eh, maybe a birthday?_

_3 – Itadakimasu is a customary Japanese phrase which people use to say that they're about to eat… its rough translation is "Let's eat"._

_Chapter three – you like? Review and tell me what you think! Did you see, Gaara spoke! And so did Temari! YAY! Hope they're still in character in context (I now con this phrase and dub it ICIC (I see, I see – hehe, I amuse myself greatly)). All praise me for I am great! And really in need of cheering up 'cos I'm scared about my exams…_

_Updates should be hopefully every Monday. See ya then!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	5. Chapter 4, Inexplicable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_So, I have a ridiculous amount of work I need to get done today, so I'm posting this now before it distracts me anymore. I'm super nervous about this one… you'll get why when you read it._

_Special thanks __to Lori, Itsumo Neko, Cheese Maiden and Katar__ who all reviewed last chapter! Here are your metaphorical customised cookies, complete with an option of either gothic, flowery or bubbly calligraphy of your name in icing of your favourite colours. (Hands out metaphorical cookies). I think next week I shall give you chocolate fudge brownies to cheer you up about this chapter._

* * *

– Chapter Four –

_Inexplicable_

The cry went out at midnight.

The Hokage was dead.

"How…" The voice was so small – too small to be my own. I swallowed thickly, forcing myself to meet his eyes. "How did this happen?"

Shikamaru shook his head, which in itself told me that there was something wrong. Other than the obvious I mean, because she seemed fine yesterday when I took Gaara to her for their meeting. Well, not exactly fine, but alive enough. It didn't seem possible for her health to have just vanished over night.

"Just find the Kazekage and go to the meeting at the Hokage's tower, I'll meet you there. We're still looking into it. Now go."

I was running before my brain even had time to process his words. There was something in his tone of voice – a coldness I'd never heard before. In fact, in all the time we've known one another, he's never spoken to me like that. Commanded me as if I wouldn't obey.

My destination was upon me before I knew it, and Gaara was waiting for me, as if he'd already sensed the tension in the air. Either that or he still didn't sleep as he was supposed to and had heard the cry go out. Probably both, I mused on reflection.

"What's-?"

"The Hokage is dead," I said, my voice layered with emotions. His eyes widened and he stared at me in shock for a few seconds, completely speechless. It wasn't a sight I ever expected to see in this lifetime, but I never expected to be in this situation either. Not for a long, long, long time. "This way," I said, jumping out the window to speed up our progress.

But he already knew where we were going. It was obvious. That was where everyone was going.

I walked straight through whatever people were already there, regardless of rank, with the stead-fast determination that only appears when you're not going to take no for an answer and other people damn well know it and get out of your frickin' way. It didn't hurt that the Kazekage of all people followed in my wake. Although, I noticed with some apprehension, some of the Chunin were whispering and giving him suspicious looks.

Frel that. They didn't think _he_ was responsible for this, did they?

What low-life scum. Gaara's been… well… from what Sakura says he's been through enough. And he was perfectly nice yesterday. I honestly think he's changed. He wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't. I'll believe in that if nothing else.

"Move it!" I snapped as we approached the door to her office and lines of jounin got in my way. I shoved them aside, not even bothering to glare at them as they snarled ungrateful comments at me as I passed. With all the force of an avenging angel I made my way through the barrage of people, through the door and slammed it behind Gaara as he came in after me, growling slightly at the angry cries this produced. I whiled around, furious. Someone was going to answer for this.

Breathing heavily I took stock of my surroundings.

Right. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shika, Chouji, Neji, Kakashi, Shino, Gaara and myself.

That doesn't seem right, even if many of us are now part of ANBU.

Where're all of the-

The blood drained from my face as I realised just who I'd neglected to count. The Hokage's corpse lay on her cot, the genjitsu finally ended, leaving a wrinkled 80-year old stranger in place of the Tsunade I had known and loved. But the damage was worse than that… On the floor, behind the desk, her face a rictus of pain was Shizune. I couldn't tell what was wrong with her, but she seemed to be in extreme pain.

I guess that's what broke my final straw. Seeing Sakura, trembling in the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sought comfort in Sasuke's arms whilst the rest of them just looked on helpless, and all the while Shizune lay there in agony. Why weren't they God-damn doing anything?!

"What's going on?" I whispered my voice dangerously low. If it were possible, I'd like to imagine the rage I feel radiating out from me in supernatural waves as a warning sign to the rest of them that they'd better have a damn good explanation for this.

"What I'm going to tell you now does not leave this room," Kakashi said. "The Hokage has been murdered."

"I can see that for frel's sake," I snarled. "I meant, what are you all _doing_ about it?"

Shikamaru looked uncomfortable.

"No one expected it so soon… Jiraya isn't here. We were waiting for the elders to get here… to elect the new Hokage since we can't find her Will."

"That's not good enough," I snapped, smacking my fist into the wall to alleviate my desire to punch the living daylights out of one of them.

"Ino-" Kakashi started as if to tell me off. If I could breathe fire, I would be.

"What the frel are you all doing standing around here like headless puppets?" I overrode him. "Neji, get Hinata and start looking for Tsunade-sama's Will. She's not stupid, she will have written one already and placed it in a safe place. You guys have the best eyes for it." He looked like he would protest but I ignored him and moved on. "Shino, find Kiba, the two of you have the best senses for finding unwanted strangers. It's entirely possible that whoever did this is not from Konohakagure and is trying to escape before they're found, if so I want them found. They're gonna frelling pay for this." If I had time to be surprised, I would have been when he nodded and left the room immediately on my orders. "Kakashi-sensei, please summon your dogs to help them. It's extremely important. If possible could you also locate the elders and damn well hurry them up a little. Shika, you're a God-damned genius, figure out how the hell this happened, and start guessing what might happen to Konohakagure as a result so you can write it all down in a scroll for the next Hokage when they get here. Sasuke, leave Sakura alone and start using your Sharinngan to work out what's wrong with this room. This building was guarded by the ANBU, yet somehow both Tsunade-sama and Shizune were attacked without them noticing. It doesn't add up. How did an impostor get in here? Figure it out. Haruno Sakura!"

The cherry blossom had the decency to flinch. "Fragging stop that infernal blubbing before I give you something to really cry about. You're the best damn medical frelling ninja of the two of us yet you've done frag-all to help Shizune when you were perfectly capable of it. If you can't be helpful I'm going to kick you the frel out when I come back! Chouji, you're with me!"

I whirled on my heel to approach the masses outside the door. Pleased to see them all jumping to it as I left. Hell, even Sakura was wiping her eyes.

"What about me and Gaara?"

I blinked and glanced over my shoulder at Naruto and the Kazekage from the sand, both of whom were looking startled at my seething.

"What do you think you should be doing at this time, Naruto? What would a Hokage do? If you want that title you'd better start earning it. Ask your friend if you need ideas," I said, although I wasn't the explosive force I was before, gesturing to the two of them before heading back to the door again.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

I grinned ferally.

"I'm going to clear out the trash, of course."

Behind me I heard Shikamaru mutter, "Ino doesn't like crying. She likes to get angry instead. I knew it would be a good idea to get _her_ to bring Gaara to us."

I ignored him and moved on, following Chouji out of the room before slamming the door shut again behind me, not at all surprised by the bombardment of questions that met my arrival.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Silence, blissful silence…

Well… it was as silent as silence can be when you're in a situation like this, so I ignored the mutterings.

"Alright," I hollered. "Everybody piss off _unless_ you're necessary. And by necessary I mean that you have been summoned to be here _at this time by important people_, not people who think they're important but actual important people who run this place, and that means that _no_, those of you who merely _think_ you should be a part of whatever's going on should _not_ be here. Rest assured that if you _are_ needed we'll damn well send someone to find you and bring you back here. Now _SCRAM_!"

There was an outbreak of angry complaints. Probably something along the lines of '_What's going on?'_ and '_Who are you to order us around?'_

And hell, they'd be justified if the situation was any different, but I'm not exactly in the mood to be rational.

"Is there anything in what I just said that made you think I was joking?! I'm serious, get the hell out, before I forcibly eject each and every one of you from the building, regardless of what you think your orders are or not!"

Nobody moved.

"Chouji! Clear the isle!" I snarled, watching as his eyes bulged as if to ask if I was serious. Believe me, I was. There's nothing worse in a situation like this than having self-important people vying for attention when they're actually insignificant flies. "Go for it," I whispered, a manic gleam in my eyes. And somehow I must've convinced him because before most knew what had hit them Chouji was on a roll, metaphorically and literally, at double size – bulldozing all those who didn't get out of his path. And runaway they did, to at least the end of the corridor. I walked sedately down the isle after him. "Right," I muttered, dusting off my hands. "Are Tenten and Lee here?"

There was a shout from somewhere in the midst of the crowd of squashed people.

"Feel free to come to the front," I invited, still beaming with that slight insane glint in my eyes. They fought their way through the crowd to the front. "Okay," I whispered, just loud enough for all three of them to hear but no one else. "I need to get back in there and check everyone's doing what they're supposed to, I can't give out any details because I don't know any, but I'm asking you to please hold the fort until we know what's going on. The three of you should be enough; if they start rioting Chouji can always flatten them again. If they seem to have legitimate orders let people filter through one at a time to line up sensibly outside the door, but try not to let more than ten people line up at a time. The longer you make them wait, the more likely it is that the right people will be getting through. Do _not_ under any circumstances let any pompous know-it-alls in. We have enough to deal with. I'm relying on you guys."

I patted them on the shoulders, sharing reassuring smiles with them and pecking Chouji quickly on the cheek before walking back to the office again, almost collapsing from exhaustion. I entered to find Naruto and Gaara deep in conversation in the corner, with Shikamaru in his usual 'thinking' pose by the wall. Sasuke was looking around, scrutinising every detail with those incredible eyes of his.

God-damned crush.

In fact, the only one who wasn't doing their job was Sakura. She just sat there next to Shizune, biting her lip and frowning. I joined her, figuring that would be the best place I could help. After all, I'm a medical ninja too.

"What's up?" I questioned softly, hunkering down next to her and Shizune, who was still unconscious.

"I- I don't…" Sakura trailed off, shaking her head. My eyebrows rose and I swore. If Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her, how the hell would I know? Wait a second…

Shizune's fingers suddenly caught my attention and I held them up to the light, studying the flesh there intently. Bruised. Why would her fingertips be bruised? Unless…

I swore again and jumped to my feet, moving towards Tsunade's body and checking her fingers too. The purple was there too.

"Poison…?" The word escaped my mouth before I could clamp it off. I meant to keep my musings to myself until I was surer of it. But bruising in the fingers can be quite a common symptom of being poisoned. Everyone in the room broke off from their jobs to glance at me.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. I nodded, although I was still a little uncertain. With any luck for them both to be poisoned it would be by something in this very room, like Tsunade's water tank.

"Sasuke can you look at this for me?" I asked, pointing to Tsunade's water. "Does it seem like it's been tampered with?"

Shikamaru's frown increased and he closed his eyes to think again. Apparently I'd sparked a brainwave.

Sasuke activated his Sharinngan again and his eyes widened.

"Something's in the water," he confirmed, his voice a mixture of shock and carefully controlled anger.

"Sakura," I said, turning to face her again and using a more gentle and concerned tone of voice. "I know you're hurting, we all are, but you're the best at making antidotes out of the two of us. We could still save Shizune. Please…"

She straightened up, wobbling slightly, but made her way to the desk with the determination I was used to seeing from her. Her eyes flickered as she took in the situation, and I smiled slightly as I saw her tying up her hair. She'd come back to her sanity again.

"Who would do this?" Naruto asked, clenching his hands into fists and shaking with anger.

"And how?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru froze, his eyes snapping open as he stared around the room quickly, as if evaluating the entrances and exits.

Sakura gasped and looked at me with sudden clarity, as if she'd just had a thought which made everything make sense. Her eyes drifted to Gaara.

"You," she muttered, a dangerous anger seeping into her voice. "It was you. You were the last one to see Tsunade before her death. You're the one who contaminated that water, it must've been you! I didn't see anyone else last night, so it must've been…"

She stalked towards him as she spoke, and I had a sudden flash of insight which turned my stomach to lead.

But that isn't right…

Sakura… You were the last one to see her. You and Shizune both, and as Shizune's a quivering mass on the floor…

Everything started to happen in slow motion.

Sakura lunged, thrusting a kunai at Gaara's chest, an unnatural scream of fury and outrage bursting from her lips.

Shikamaru was on his feet, obviously with the same thought I had in mind, but he was too far away. He wouldn't make it in time. I saw Gaara's eyes widen impossibly large, watched as he stepped backwards, expecting his sand to rise and shield him, only it never came, and we both realised he'd left his gourd behind in that room. There was a shout from Naruto who started to reach for Gaara's shoulder as if to drag him out of danger, and a sudden flurry of movement as _everyone_ caught on.

I didn't remember moving. But somehow Sakura was now in front of me, prevented from reaching her target as Sasuke's arms pinned hers to her side.

"You're not…" I muttered, suddenly out of breath. This wasn't Sakura. This must be the impostor. I tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Sweat trickled down my spine as cold realisation hit me. My stomach suddenly felt all warm and wet and I glanced down, only to realise that there was blood soaking my clothing. Blood that no one but me, the impostor and Sasuke could see as of yet. I looked up at him with wide eyes. How cruel, I thought as I fought to avoid panicking, that I should be looking at him when I die. That my failure to keep that promise would mock me from the grave.

"You…" I tried to say that it was her - that she killed the Hokage, that she hurt Shizune, that she… she was robbing me of my life - but it didn't work.

"INO!" someone shouted.

Then the world tilted and I found myself staring up at the ceiling, dazed. Involuntary spasms surged through my muscles as my body tried to deal with the shock of all the blood I was losing. And I was losing one hell of a lot. I could feel it coating my hands where I'd tried to cover the wound. As if that could so easily heal it. Sakura would be good at a time like this. She'd know what to do.

"Find Sakura," I managed to gasp as my vision started to blur and the pain kicked in. Oh god, I'm scared. I don't want to die like this… Not like this… Not like this…

The ceiling was red, blood red like my hands. Funny, I'd never noticed from all the times I'd been in this room. But I guess death gives you a different perspective.

Shika… what should I do now? Where are you? Somehow, when I died, I expected you to be there, holding my hand.

Maybe I'll get lucky and get another shot at this? I didn't want to die with regrets... but if that's it... if this is truly the end... it could be worse, right? I did my job, right sensei? Even if I can't keep that final promise to you, I was good, wasn't I? I tried. I really tried. I looked after them, and I practiced so hard to become better than her. And I carried out the mission in front of me. With any luck, if Konohakagure does go to war, at least it will still be friends with the sand. Maybe that will save them? Those people I'm leaving behind. I hope so…

Gaara, you'd better save them for this.

If you don't… I won't forgive you. I swear to you I won't forgive you.

My vision blacked out as my eyes rolled up into my head.

* * *

_Chapter four. I really don't have the words. Please review and give your opinions/predictions/mass outraged lectures._

_To be continued next Monday. See ya then!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	6. Chapter 5, Obscene

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_So, I have exams… for like, my AS… in like… 1 week. AAAH!_

_Special thanks __to Liltle, Lori and Katar__ who all reviewed last chapter! Oh, and The Untold Tale who rather obscurely reviewed the one before it! Here are the chocolate fudge brownies I promised you last week! What shall we have next week? Turkish delight?_

* * *

– Chapter Five –

_Obscene_

It took me a while to realise I was awake.

In fact, the fact that I was awake at all was precisely what shocked me into full alertness.

"Ino!"

My eyes darted left and settled on Sakura's lithe form. She crossed the room towards me and started doing diagnostics whilst I tried to make sense of exactly what was going on. It was the real Sakura, I was sure. No genjitsu could replicate the bags under her eyes or the way she worried her lip as she worked. I gasped as she gently prodded my stomach, tears inadvertently springing to my eyes as it started to throb. It was only then that I realised she was pumping chakra into my wound, giving my cells renewed energy for growth and repair.

"I guess I have you to thank for the reason I'm still breathing," I whispered hoarsely. She smiled down at me.

"And I have you to thank for getting Neji and Hinata to look for me."

While that wasn't exactly true, the irony was not lost on me. Neji and Hinata were supposed to be looking for Tsunade's Will, but it would make sense if they found her – how else would she have made it to me in time?

"You had us worried, Ino," she murmured and I saw the grief in her eyes. "We thought we'd lost you too…"F

How many of us have died now? How many of us are going to die before our time? But I'm glad I didn't. Oh god, I'm glad I didn't.

"What happened to Shizune?" I asked, thinking back to what happened that day. There were many questions I needed the answers too, but the others I could at least guess at for the moment.

Sakura shook her head and I immediately thought the worst, but her words proved me wrong. Her fate was worse than death.

"She's in a coma," Sakura said, stepping back from me and looking intently down at my wound. "I don't know when she'll wake up… or what state she'll be in when she does."

I looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"She's suffered as much mental damage as physical. The damage to her internal organs was easily repaired, but the genjitsu she was under combined with whatever feelings she'll receive with the knowledge of Tsunade's death and the natural tendency of people to blame themselves…" Sakura trailed off. Perhaps it was better left unsaid. A countless number of unimaginable possibilities existed for such cases, I know because healing the mind is my medical speciality. It complimented my ninjutsu, so it seemed like a good thing to study for a major at the time. Now, numerous varied outcomes bombarded my brain, causing my stomach to churn unpleasantly. It was entirely possible for Shizune to be anything from perfectly normal, to perfectly insane to perfectly unaware when she woke up. Failing the first, the third could be best. But if her amnesia went away she might always end up as the second, which would be worse than going straight to the second for those around her. Such things were better left alone until she awoke. We could only hope and do whatever we could at the time.

"What else has happened?" I asked, hoping that this would be the quickest way to pin down most of my questions.

Sakura took a seat by my side with another sigh, and it was only then that I noticed just how weary she looked.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" I questioned, my medical training kicking in and overriding my curiosity and thirst for answers.

"Two, maybe three days," she replied, looking speculatively up at the ceiling. I saw her wobbling a bit where she stood. "I lost track of it after a while. There's been too much to do." She forced a smile on her face and brightened her voice again to the tone I recognised to be her 'bedside manner' voice. "What would you like to know first?"

"Get some sleep, Sakura," I commanded, shaking my head firmly to show that I would brook no arguments from her. "I'll get someone else to fill me in. You need to rest up. I'm sure you'll be needed over the coming days, and you'll be of more use if you're refreshed."

She slumped, but flashed me a genuine smile of appreciation. "Thanks, Ino."

Time was when she would have stubbornly protested, a pouting expression on her lips. Now we were older, and even if she did still possess that unyielding personality, she listened to the voice of reason more readily than previously.

Heh, now there's a thought. Me, the voice of reason. But it's a role I seem to have taken upon myself since I first woke up from that naïve dream that maybe me and Sasuke could still be together some day. To be honest, it makes a nice change from constantly dieting and trying to make myself seem attractive. Once I gave up appearances, I guess people were more willing to accept that I could be sensible too, and that made me believe in it myself. Believing in myself – that I can be attractive even without the constant maintenance I used to shower on myself. Perhaps that's what has changed the most. But that doesn't mean I've given up looking nice or that I'm going to do a total 180 and stop washing or anything. I still like to look nice when I have time for it, but my priorities have shifted a little. There's no-one specific that I'm looking to impress, which gives me much more freedom to focus on the really important things in my life right now. My friends, my family, my promise… Missions are a mark of responsibility… a responsibility I intend to earn.

It's not that I feel I need to prove myself, I just feel like I want to. And that's a very important difference. Because I want to give something back to Konohakagure – the place that has sheltered me and the ones I love since birth. I want to protect them, and I want to protect it. I wonder why… it's almost as if I've been in deep meditation about this since that fake Sakura pierced my stomach and I thought I was going to die. Maybe those few moments of sheer terror made something click for me. Maybe I've resolved some things without knowing it? I certainly feel more at peace now than before.

"Sakura…" She paused at the door to look back at me curiously. "I love you, you know that?"

She blinked, startled by the words. It wasn't something we'd ever felt the need to say to one another before. We were best friends. It went without saying. But I feel like she should know that. That all the ones I love should know that. Just in case. So I can say that I said the things I wanted to say before it was too late. Sakura smiled softly, an almost maternal expression in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ino. Look after yourself."

I nodded, and she left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. I blew out a sigh, amused as I watched my fringe defy gravity for a few seconds before spewing all over my face again. Two or three days, huh? I must look like shit. I sniffed the air suspiciously, but realised with a start that if I did stink it was masked by the scents of a dozen or so different flowers to my right. I smiled softly. It's nice to be appreciated…

I wonder where everyone is.

* * *

If there's something I've learnt over the last few days it's that near death experiences really bring people together. Although they bring many disapproving lectures with them also. Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen Shika so angry in all my life. He just kept ranting on and on, pacing the room with energy I wouldn't have believed possible from him of all people. I was forced to look on in a strange mixture of stunned apprehension and flattered disbelief. Eventually when he'd calmed down and got all that pent up tension out of his system, breathing heavily I might add, he said '_hi_', having burst into the room to start raving without even greeting me, and gave me a hug before telling me to never, ever do that to him ever again. It was quite sweet really. I guess it shows he cares.

As for Chouji… if anything I was dreading his visit, if only because of all of the stories of him going berserk once I'd been injured my visitors had insisted on telling me. Or at least, Sakura (after a good night's sleep) gave me a full account in graphic detail, whilst Shika shrugged it off with a slight smirk, saying that Chouji went spare. But Chouji didn't say a word when he saw me again. He simply stared, his skin turning this strange ashen colour before he enveloped me in one of the most bone-breaking hugs I've ever received in my life, practically dragging me off the sick bed as he did so. After I complained that I couldn't breathe he loosened his grip a little, but he didn't let me go till fully five minutes later. Again, I was surprised at the reaction, but I guess Shika and Chouji have a knack for telling me how much they really appreciate me without using words. The ranting from Chouji came later throughout the course of seven packets of crisps and an apple or two. Maybe it was comfort food?

To my surprise, Sasuke of all people stuck his head round the door one day to say that he was glad I was okay, before he was gone again, but it was the thought that counted. At least he'd made some effort to say hi. It was more than I'd expected after the lecture I gave him the last time we were alone. But I guess it's good this way. It made me smile, and that's what's important.

Various others drifted in and out over the coming week, offering condolences and their own variations of the events of that night.

Apparently the intruder was a rogue shinobi, probably from the mist judging by the jutsu he used to escape once his attempt to kill Gaara had failed. The Sixth Hokage had sent a squad of ANBU members to hunt him down, but they lost him at the first town they reached. Apparently he was a master of disguise, evidenced by the fact that none of us realised he wasn't Sakura until almost too late, too late in some cases. There was a price on his head, but since no one knew what he would appear as from this point on, there was little hope that he would be turned in.

Things in the village had quietened down after the election of the Sixth Hokage had been announced, although apparently there had been some trouble convincing various elements within Konohakagure itself to agree with the appointment. But I guess that's not too surprising. In fact I expected as much. At nineteen years of age Naruto was still relatively green around the ears in comparison to people like his senseis – Kakashi, Jairaiya and Yamato.

It was Sakura who told me, a strange gleam of pride in her eyes as she did so. I've never quite worked out what she feels for Naruto. She loves him. That much is certain. Perhaps, if Sasuke had died he would have been the one to comfort her and from there… who knows? But Sasuke did come back… It took me a while to work it out – why she had waited so long to be with Sasuke, but I think it was precisely because she loved Naruto that she didn't. I think she cares for him deeply enough to let him know she wasn't toying with him in Sasuke's absence. To let him know that just because he was back, it didn't change their relationship. But these are mere guesses. I rather think that it's something Sakura envisions keeping to herself for a long time to come. And perhaps, we'll never know.

Hinata dropped around unexpectedly on the third day. It was a surprise, because I'd never been overly close to her, even though she was in my class. She was always so shy that I never took much notice of her… I regret that now. She gave me a somewhat watery smile and said the usual '_I'm glad you're not dead_' routine before turning to go again, and I had stopped her. It's funny… sometimes reaching out to someone is insanely hard, even if you've known them practically all your life, even if they were only in the background. Hinata's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for, and that makes sense, really. You're bound to end up strong when you decide to prove yourself, even if you don't immediately recognise the change yourself. That's the funny thing about growing up… you don't notice the change till you look back on who you used to be and belittle yourself for ever being so stupid. I guess that's a curse we're bound to live with. The constant change will mean that you are never as great as your full potential, because by stretching yourself, your full potential is stretched as well and the distance between the two remains the same.

Hinata had smiled, not shyly so much as kindly – she's very kind – and settled herself gracefully on the seat beside my bed. That if anything made me sit up and re-evaluate her. No longer did she appear awkward with her body, rather she seemed to have accepted it and somehow that simple fact made her seem more at peace than she ever could have been.

'_I haven't seen you in a while_,' I had said, conversationally. To which she had smiled, with no rebuke in her tone, and replied, '_you've been busy. We all have. It's been a long time since we were rookies together.'_ I had nodded, trying to fight off the sudden twinge of guilt and regret that came with those words. There comes a point when you have to consider just how childlike you're prepared to be. I suppose that was mine. '_I want to say sorry… we could have been great friends if I had been less arrogant and overbearing.'_ She had laughed, like the tinkling of a bell, and replied, '_we could have been a lot of things, had I had more confidence. We could have even been rivals. But then, if there had been three of us, who would have been there to admire Naruto? I do not see that my life has been particularly regretful. If we had to start all over again, I would still make the exact same mistakes. Loving Naruto was part of who I am, watching him was what made me believe in myself… I'm sure you thought the same of Sasuke. They have attained their dreams at last… don't you think it's time we do the same?'_

In some ways, Hinata is very wise. In others…

_'You're right,'_ I had marvelled, realisation hitting me like a fish to the face. '_I have been regretting that it took me such a long time to get to where I am now… but perhaps I need to look through your eyes… and see what I gained from it, and not what I lost in the end…' _I straightened up to stare at her, grinning like the girl from my youth. '_Make me a promise'_ I had exclaimed. Frowning I had seen her nod, somewhat uncertainly, but not as uncertainly as she had once been. '_Promise me you'll tell Naruto how you feel, and I promise you that I'll not give up on love in return. I promise that I won't regret the past anymore as long as you don't shy from the future. You could be great, you know?'_ She had stared at me wide-eyed, then having already agreed to it before I had specified what it was; she had deflated slightly before shifting and looking up at me with a determination in her pure white eyes that reminded me of Naruto…

They're really much more alike than either of them knows. But I guess that's what happens when you admire someone… you start to take after them. We'd passed several more minutes reminiscing about the past before Kiba had come and dragged her away from me. It's a pity, because I was quite enjoying her company. She's interesting – and coming from me, an outspoken, bi-polar, proactive blonde… that's one hell of a compliment.

Even so, of all my visitors, I'd say the strangest one was none other than the Kazakage himself. Or Gaara… I've been thinking of him by his first name for a long time, but suddenly it seems like a foreign land. Since that was one of the first things he said to me – that I should call him Gaara - barring the whole '_I'm in your debt_' speech which basically resulted in him telling me to come to Sunakagure whenever I wanted something. Very strange… and while I sat there unintelligibly gawping at him he walked away as if there was nothing at all wrong with what he'd just done. And in a way there wasn't… but it doesn't change the fact that I felt it was out of character. To my knowledge Gaara doesn't like speaking… but that was before I saved his life… before I probably freaked the hell out of him by going completely monkey-poo on everyone that day… maybe I reminded him of Temari? Whatever it is, apparently I've proved myself to him.

It's been five days since I woke up, and each day he's come to see me, always with a perfectly rational excuse, sometimes with Temari, sometimes on his own… each time leaving me more confused than I was the day before, if that were even possible. Gaara's a strange person… it took me a while, but I think I've finally managed to decipher that wry humour of his. No-one talks like that in Konohakagure… maybe that's why it felt like I was being smashed continually around the head with a sack full of bricks every time he left...? It's worrying, but I almost felt bad about myself the first time. Somehow he'd left me feeling like an idiot, like a school girl with a crush. And I thought I'd decided not to act that way anymore? Needless to say it's frustrating… Gaara frustrates me to no end. Partly because it seems like I get an inch when I've given him a mile. Do you understand? Like… he barely reacts to what I say other than a brief flicker of emotions in his eyes, whereas I'm a very emotional person… I have an explosive personality, and I happen to like being this way, but it… it pisses me off that I don't know what he's thinking when my emotions are completely readable on my face… it's like being naked and having someone watching you through the shower curtain… I mean sure, you're covered, but they can still practically see everything 'cos of the shadow… does that make sense? Do I make _any_ sense whatsoever anymore?

And I know what to blame, too! And the fact is that I can't do anything about it 'cos it's his damn sand that covers up his expressions. Maybe I could understand him or attempt to do so without feeling like my brain's been shoved into a cement mixer if it wasn't there. But he loves that god damn gourd. Anywhere he goes it goes too… so I figure I'm stuck with it if I want to keep talking with him like this which irrevocably I find that I do. Maybe when I know him a little better I can ask him to leave it behind? It isn't fair that he can hide away from me when I can't hide from him…

Ick… this really isn't something I feel comfortable even thinking about… maybe because I think, no, I know I might be a little too aware of him… like I'm dangerously close to crushing on him. It's gotten to the point where I'd probably miss him if he went home. And that's not good, because he rules Sunakagure – he has to go home sooner or later. And that's earlier than I would like. Isn't that awful? Here I am, Yamanaka Ino, just recovering from heartbreak and I've set myself up to do it all over again.

I should win an award.

I'm just that clever… but it's not like I can help it. When he goes out of his way to talk to me like this… I can't help but wonder if he feels even the slightest twinge of the same… and then I feel that fluttery sensation in my stomach and my face burns up 'cos it's so damn embarrassing for me to be having idealistic overly-romantic dreams like that when there's no way that it could ever be true. Maybe one day, if he gets to know me, 'cos I'm sure he could love me… but for someone like him… I don't think he would love someone so easily. So I've decided to leave it as a crush… deciding that I love him would make things inconvenient for us both, so I won't. Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to be _in_ love with him… Being _in_ love with someone doesn't make sense to me. How can you love someone more than your own family? More than the friends you've made your family? I love my friends… and when you're in love that person becomes more important to you than anyone else. To the point where you'd want to start a family with them. Which is why, I suppose, I believe Temari might be _in_ love with Shika, and him dangerously the same with her.

And that's why the rule Gaara explained makes so much sense. That for Temari to live in Konohakagure – for her to be with Shika – they need to start a family together first, because it's that kind of dedication that will last. It's that kind of dedication that's worth throwing your life away for.

I have a great deal of respect for them now. More so than they will ever know. Sitting in this bed has been a real eye-opener for me. Getting myself almost killed has been one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

A knock on the door drew my attention out of my thoughts and projected it into the real world again.

"Come in?" I called, unable to suppress the slight flutter of anticipation in my chest, or the soft smile and that weird fluttering in my stomach that developed when _he_ entered the room. Unlike before, however, he just stood by the doorway, not venturing in further to sit beside me. There was something solemn in his gaze that made my heart sink.

"Hey," I murmured, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

Slowly Gaara's aquamarine gaze met mine, "I'm leaving for Sunakagure today."

And this, I suppose, is how you break your heart – piece by piece, until there's nothing left.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_Chapter five… YAY! I finally actually wrote the semblance of the beginning of a relationship! FINALLY! I couldn't work out how to start it, so I ignored the problem and move on. I'm sorry there wasn't much dialogue in this chapter… the second part was mainly reminiscing, but having all of those things I wanted to cover in the present tense would have been extremely tedious for you to read. Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_To be continued HOPEFULLY next Monday, provided that I haven't killed myself yet 'cos of the AS exams, but I really can't make any promises. If I'm freaking out about exams, I won't update, it's as simple as that, but this should be a relatively easy week out of the next month worth so it should be up… you'll have to wait and see._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	7. Chapter 6, Predictable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Hehe, I think my Math exam went really well… although I'm not entirely happy with this chapter itself. It's shorter than the other ones, but I don't really know what else to put in… Bleh, I feel like this one is very predictable – hence the title. Sorry, next week will be better – I promise._

_(Blinks in surprise) wow, Turkish delight must be popular! Special thanks __to RefusedAngel (who reviewed chapter 4 as well), ami, amwong88, Lori, egw, liltle, and Katar__ who all reviewed last chapter! Oh, and Cheese Maiden who reviewed chapter 4! Here is the Turkish delight I promised you last week! (Racks brains for other delicious food substances) You see, I'd say Chocolate fudge Cake, but I wanna leave that one until either the last chapter or Chapter ten – it really depends on how long this ends up being… SO! Maybe next week we can have… ice cream? Mint Choc Chip or otherwise. I should perhaps note, that the Special thanks are not done in order of preference, merely in the order of my reading them off the reviews list – although you're all clever enough to work that out on your own._

* * *

– Chapter Six –

_Predictable_

The wind tore at my hair as I ran, pelting full tilt into the forest and just barely missing the trees. Ahead and to my left I saw Shika. Suddenly he landed, light as a cat, on the tree branch ahead of him. He held up a hand, signalling for Chouji (who was further to my left since we were moving in a standard arrow-head formation) and me to do the same. I forced myself to halt without skidding, since skidding would have alerted our quarry to our presence. Soundlessly Shika gestured for us to look at the clearing about 20 feet in front of us and a little to the left.

An old woman was hunched over at the roots of a tree, gnarled and wrinkled hands tore at rare herbs, discarding them into the basket at her side.

Usually, I would think nothing of this. Old women often gather herbs in the forests – something to do with their stereotypical apothecary nature. However, since the attack on the Hokage many teams have been sent out to deal with the assumed mist-nin. We know he's a master of disguise, and recently we found out he's a master of poisons too, since anyone whose run into him has ended up with one of their number being infected. As a result, only teams with a medic-nin proficient in making antidotes have been assigned to missions involving him. Of course, it goes without saying that I've been practicing my medical jutsus like crazy during this last month. I didn't want to let my team down, and it's proved to be a useful distraction.

After all, if I get caught up in my medical jutsu training, how can I be thinking of Gaara? How can I feel my heart ache?

Ugh, that sounded lame.

I wonder if he ever thinks of me. I think he might… I hope he does.

He gave me a bracelet before he left, a glass-like band crafted from sand. I haven't taken it off since. I guess that makes me a fool, then, huh? Especially since all I want to do is see him when I should be focusing on capturing the mist-nin.

Part of me tries to be encouraging – it tells me that as soon as we catch him I can visit Gaara as much as I like… then my inner-cynic reminds me that there are always going to be threats. There will always be something that keeps me away from him. Eventually he might be led to believe that I'm not worth the wait. Which sucks 'cos I rather think he might be.

Are you feeling the one-sidedness?

"Ready?" Shika whispered. "Go." We jumped, Chouji hitting the ground first, Shika second, whilst I made sure to land a little behind them. If it was the fake-Sakura, he'd be likely to recognise me the most. The old woman glanced up, seemingly surprised at our appearance from nowhere. I saw her squinting up at us, her figure slightly hunched in the ways of old women everywhere. Then she stopped moving, Shika having already caught her in his shadow jutsu. I stepped to the front, secure in my belief that she couldn't get away, and approached. Resting my hands on both her temples I gave her a reassuring smile – just in case – then closed my eyes, slipping into my newly developed mental jutsu.

The recesses of her mind were dark – like an old forgotten room where the dust gathered to obscure the light. Careful not to disturb the bookshelves of her memory I made my way to an old rocking chair in the very centre of the room. Beside it sat a tapestry, one corner of which remained unstitched, leaving loose threads. This was the very essence of her soul. A familiar object from the present or the past which represented the life of the individual involved. I took a deep breath to calm my mind and reached out to it. With delicate touches born of a cautiousness instilled by too many red letter scenarios of what could go wrong I brushed away the webs of time, illuminating the most fundamental fragments of her mind.

In my shock I almost dropped and shattered the object. On the canvas in front of me was a hooded figure, robed in a shadowy substance crafted from the darkness that thronged around it. I'd seen this before. The last image of all those who had been put to rest by the world.

An unbearable sadness overcame me as I realised she was dying.

Gently, I put the tapestry back down and turned to leave, only to gasp as I realised I wasn't the only one in the room. Before me stood a young man with skin as pale as a ghost, dark eyes watched me with an amusement that was echoed on his pallid lips.

It wasn't possible. No one could enter the mind of another living being save for the individual concerned and myself. I should know. I was the one who made this jutsu, basing it off the teachings of my forefathers as the Yamanaka tradition dictates. It wasn't possible that anyone else could know how to use it. It wasn't possible for him to be here. Not unless…

An unpleasant feeling started to build in my gut.

… Not unless he was the individual who owned this mind – which could potentially make _him_ the killer. Hell, it had to be – why else would he have taken on the appearance of an old woman in both body and mind? One thing was for certain. He was definitely a master of disguise. I hadn't yet met another person who could reshape their entire mind in order to escape detection. He was good – too good for a simple killer – which made me wonder just what his agenda was? Why had he killed the Hokage? Why was he encouraging war between Konoha and the sand? Who was he anyway? And how could he possibly be doing this when he was supposed to be dying?

Questions filled me. Questions to which no one knew the answers save for him, and he delighted in not telling. Or rather, he couldn't tell seeing as speech was impossible in this area of the brain.

Still, all this left me in a somewhat difficult situation – he was between me and my exit, and I hadn't ventured into enough minds to know yet whether I could be hurt in here… I snatched up the tapestry again, watching as his eyes darkened visibly and a sneer appeared on his face, but he stepped back. Using it as a shield I managed to navigate so that the door was at my back and he was no longer baring my way. Slowly, I put the tapestry down and jumped back to my own body, knowing full well that if I tried to remove it the shock could kill him and we still wanted him for interrogation, though I believed he deserved to die for all he'd put us through.

As soon as my consciousness returned to my body I gave a start and took a deep breath of fresh air, as though surfacing after a very deep dive.

"You alright, Ino?" Shika questioned as Chouji helped me to my feet again.

"That," I said pointing at the old lady. "That's him."

I could sense the surprise in my companions, then Shika swore and everything went straight to hell.

* * *

Faster… I need to go faster…

I bit my lip, hard. Time… I need time, and it's feeling indisposed to listen to me at the moment. God damn…

Angry tears formed behind my eyes but I forced them back. Time enough for grief later. I've been training especially for things like this. Keep your cool Ino, and focus.

I took a deep breath and assessed the situation rationally. Right. Okay then.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead and pinning back my fringe so I had a clearer view of the situation I focused on Chouji's face, trying to ignore how pale he looked – how fragile. No one should have to see the ones they love look like that. Chouji's been a brother to me all my life… and if I don't get this right… if I'm not as good as I think I am… I could lose him for good.

With slow, deliberate movements I reached out, starting my medical jutsus.

I reached out with my chakra, following his own chakra systems and letting them tug me to where I needed to go - downwards, to his stomach. I frowned in concentration, my eyebrows knitting together and then – there. Something… foreign and strange. A thick black substance clogging the pathways, starting to spread but not beyond repair as of yet… Okay, water. My left hand shifted to the bowl beside me, picking up the water so that I could move it and shape it as I pleased. Slowly, drip by drip I managed to coerce the blackness to shift, to be absorbed harmlessly into the water, then finally, after what seemed like days I pulled the water out, taking the blackness with it. I quickly dropped it into the bowl and took two seconds to breathe again, exhausted.

Then a twig snapped behind me, making me go rigid in horror. Before me Chouji was still unconscious and I was too tired to defend either of us properly.

"How is he?"

I allowed my shoulders to sag in relief as I recognised the voice.

"Shika…"

He took more steps into the clearing, coming to stand beside me – his face was a rictus of pain.

"Is he…?"

I smiled, "He's going to be just fine. But I need some things… medicines I don't have with me. There may be remnants of the poison in his system – not enough to be lethal, but the sooner we remove it the better. Unfortunately, my jutsus just not as good as Sakura's."

Shika sank to the ground, putting his hand to his head, then he smiled at me.

"I once promised Temari I'd never mess up another mission again."

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered, pain lancing through me at the pain I heard in his voice. Too slow… I had been too slow in making my discovery and returning to my body again. Shika had still had a limited amount of Chakra, and by the time I managed to point it out, he'd lost his hold on the mist-Nin. Chouji, poor brave foolish Chouji, had sought to pin him in with his arms, expanding them to the size of walls to block the intruder's escape, but by then it was too late. Moving with a speed that was nothing short of impossible for one so old – although, I had to remind myself, in truth this was the work of a boy, someone maybe even younger than me – he spun and shot a poison needle straight into Chouji's stomach.

There was nothing I could do.

Instantly, Chouji collapsed to the ground, his jutsus cancelled out by whatever had entered his systems. The mist Nin took off, and Shika, still weary from his exertion of Chakra, took off after him, leaving me to cope with Chouji. I'd have thought his disregard for his friend was heinous if I didn't already know that he assumed I'd know how to deal with it. We were a good team, after all. We trusted one another not only with our lives, but with the lives of each other as well.

"Shika – it was no one's fault," I repeated harshly. "What happened?"

He gritted his teeth and looked down at the forest floor.

"He got away…" The admission killed him, I could tell.

Grimly I looked down at Chouji's sweating face and placed a cooling hand on his forehead. I swore.

"He's burning up. Where's the nearest town with medical supplies?"

"We've crossed the border," Shika said, looking up to the sun as if to calculate our exact position. "From here… the nearest Village would be Sunagakure."

My heart leapt into my throat.

How ironic.

Only this morning I'd been thinking how much I wanted to visit him…

But right now I'd give anything for it to be for a different reason than this.

"Let's go," I whispered. Together we pulled Chouji to his feet, supporting him with one of us under each arm so that we could carry him to Suna. "I don't want to waste any more time than necessary."

He nodded, "I second that… especially since, thinking back on it, I think _he_ was headed in the direction of Sunagakure himself."

My heart plummeted another notch, filling me with unease at what may await us there.

If only things could be simple for a change…

We should be so lucky.

* * *

_Chapter six… (makes unhappy noise) no Gaara! (sobs). But!! SET UP! A.k.a. this was a filler chapter, but we learnt about the strange Mist-Nin dude… and there's gonna be more Gaara Ino fluff next chapter – there'd better be else this'll reach chapter 15 and they won't have gotten anywhere yet. Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_To be continued HOPEFULLY next Monday. Again, cos I'm in the middle of my AS exams – only 3 more weeks!! YES! Geography exam this Friday – must go cram for it!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	8. Chapter 7, Remarkable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Hmm… this one's too short. Sorry. But I felt something was better than nothing._

_Okay so, who's for ice cream? (Hands out scoops of mint choc chip or otherwise) Special thanks __to RefusedAngel (who reviewed chapters 3, 1 and the intro as well as chapter 6), Cheese Maiden, lori and Katar. I'm really sorry if I haven't responded to any reviews yet from you – I really don't have time but on Thursday after my Mechanics (the last AS!!) I can catch up with it. Next week has to be special 'cos I'll have done my exams so… hmm… yes, I'm afraid it will have to be chocolate fudge cake. (le gasp)._

* * *

– Chapter Seven –

_Remarkable_

What did I expect?

Certainly not this, I'm sure… I never expected that as soon as we crossed the boundary to Sunakagure my bracelet would go haywire and start dragging me along before dissolving into sand and flying away from me, nor that an escort of Sunakagure shinobi would appear to escort us in. Apparently there's more to that bracelet than I originally presumed. Although I'm a bit peeved that it's disappeared. Gaara better plan on getting me a replacement…

Still, it was a bit of a relief that we wouldn't have to go through any screening processes or anything. Our honour guard led us straight through the beefed up security. We were, all of us, too tired to really deal with that. Although Chouji wasn't in a fit state to voice his thoughts. His fever had hit five hours ago… and with the limited supplies I had all I could do was drug him up to the ears so that he didn't feel any pain and hope we got here soon.

"Shika!"

Temari was waiting for us just inside the gate, smiling and waving.

I frowned as we approached her, unable to tell what was different about her… but something was. Somehow she was indefinably different.

Temari, inspecting us in turn, suddenly looked angry. Perhaps something to do with Chouji being unconscious, hanging off both our shoulders and our weary faces.

"What happened?" she asked, voice lightly concerned but there was underlying harshness that showed just how worried she really was.

"Mist-nin," Shika replied non-committally. I glanced worriedly at him then shifted my gaze back to Temari again.

"Chouji's hurt… can I borrow some medical supplies?"

She looked startled. "Of course, but shouldn't you be resting? You look exhausted… our own medic-nins can look after him for you-"

"No!" I cut her off then bit my lip, realising that I'd been rude and that she'd only been trying to help. "Sorry, but it's something I want, no, _need_ to do…"

I know it's probably just me being pernickety, since I've already saved his life, but I want to push myself to be better. I want to be able to heal my team on my own. To earn the position of medic-nin amongst them.

Shika sighed from the other side of Chouji. "You'd better let her do what she wants; she's terribly stubborn when she gets like this."

Uncertainly Temari nodded, leading us towards the hospital. I smiled as she looked back at Shika again, a soft expression on her face. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled back, despite how tired he was. "Yeah, you too."

If Chouji and I weren't there I'm sure they would've linked hands. There's that phrase again… a perfect couple. Makes me wonder if I'll ever be so lucky. My eyes flicked to my bare wrist and realising where my thoughts were taking me I bit down hard on my lip, distracting myself with the pain.

There's no point in getting my hopes up.

I should have learnt that lesson already.

* * *

I closed the door behind me as I left Chouji's room, smiling slightly with the knowledge that his fever had broken and I'd done my job.

A part of me felt guilty, leaving him like that… but then I reflected on the things I should be doing – sleep being one of them. I don't want to be useless later because I couldn't take care of myself now. No, I've grown up enough to know that however romantic the notion, pulling an all-nighter just to be beside a friend when they awake helps no one when you're on the brink of war. It's incapacitating and turns you into little more than a dead weight that slows others down.

I wonder how long it's been since I started to think like that. How long have I been measuring my worth? Maybe since Sakura started to grow up – to blossom from that bud she used to be – to become brighter than the cosmos. Maybe since the point she first stood up to me – the point she threw away my friendship for the sake of a boy. Honestly, I think _that_ angered me more than anything else. That she could disregard all that I had done for her, and challenged me when we both knew I was better than her. Does that make me shallow? Maybe it does.

I wonder what happened to the old me that looked out for her. I think she was poisoned… I think _I_ poisoned her with my jealousy, my bitterness and anger. I used to be the sort of person who could defend the weak. I used to try and encourage others to reach their full potential. Whatever happened to that? I wonder… can I get it back? I want to. Maybe that's why I keep trying to be responsible for things.

A wave of dizziness suddenly overtook me and I felt myself wobble as I lost my sense of balance and the areas at the edge of my vision blacked out.

I must be more tired than I thought…

I reached out to the wall to steady myself, but someone else got there first, grabbing my arms at the elbows and propping me upright again. Still momentarily dazed, I had to blink a few times and wait for my tunnel vision to disappear before I ventured to move my head and look upon my rescuer.

And then I found myself looking into a set of familiar aquamarine eyes.

A startled gasp involuntarily escaped me as I realised it was Gaara, and then my cheeks started to glow as I realised how close he was – although I tried to play it off as embarrassment for almost falling over in the middle of the hallway.

"Where were you going?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Hmm?" I hummed, before coming to the startling realisation that I had absolutely _no_ idea where I was. I'd just been aimlessly walking through random corridors, completely lost in my thoughts. "You know… I have absolutely no idea," I admitted, remembering that he seemed to like how crazy and quirky my character was at times. He laughed, and I scowled despite my blush – certain that he was making fun of me.

"That much was obvious," he stated. "You've walked past us down this corridor two times now."

My face blossomed into colour and mentally I groaned and buried my head in my hands. _Idiot!_

Then my brain picked up on something my subconscious had red flagged for attention. Us. My eyes flickered over his shoulder to rest on a girl, several years his junior, with shoulder length honey brown hair and sharp, watchful eyes that stared at me suspiciously. The hostility in that gaze startled me.

"Well," Gaara continued, oblivious to the glare being showered on me from over his shoulder, causing me to bring my attention back to him again. "If you're going to go wandering you'd best be wearing this." He reached for my hand and I felt something circular and glassy drop into it.

"My bracelet!" I cried, happiness surging through me like wildfire. "I thought it dissolved." His lips twitched in amusement, causing me to frown. "You should have told me it was going to do that, I almost had a heart attack when it jumped off my wrist," I grumbled, lightly hitting his arm by way of comeuppance.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to reply when the girl I'd noted earlier cleared her throat.

"We have a meeting,_ Gaara_-sama." She put deliberate emphasis on the world and internally I felt pissed off about it. He wasn't supposed to let other people say his name like that. Other than Temari and Kankurou I mean.

Gaara visibly straightened as he turned and walked down the corridor towards her again, absentmindedly dragging me along by the elbow as he went.

"Thank you Matsuri" he said – all business once again. And suddenly I remembered who she was – that student of his that got kidnapped all those years ago. Matsuri-san smiled and fell into step on his other side.

Even if she was his student… I can't help but resent her.

Dammit… I really hate it when I'm jealous. It's one of the most unattractive things in the world. Still, just so long as Gaara doesn't notice I'm sure I can get away with it.

After all, I can't help it.

I like him.

* * *

_Chapter seven… well… we saw some Gaara Ino development, that's something right? I'm sorry it's so short, and I'm sorry I missed last week's update I had lots of revision and… actually that's a complete lie. I got wrapped up in writing a really confusing piece of my own that if I ever turn into a proper writer I shall finish and hopefully get published. I guess you could say the idea took over my brain for the entirety of the next four days. I think I may have been obsessed… o.O!! Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_But yeah… next time we talk I'll have finished all my AS exams! WOOT! Just Chemistry and Mechanics left to go folks! YAY!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	9. Chapter 8, Insatiable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Heheheheheheheh… I love this chapter. Oh! And I finished my AS Exams! HELL YEA!_

_Okay Special thanks __to liltle, Cheese Maiden, tsuchi, lori, tomboy-girl21 and Katar who all reviewed last chapter. VOILA! Here are your gorgeous slices of chocolate fudge cake. Be indulgent. You deserve it. Next week should be… carrot cake? I'm running out of ideas!_

* * *

– Chapter Eight –

_Insatiable_

My head was a whirlwind of thoughts. You know that point where you're worrying and you have too much to think about so it all blurs together into an incoherent mass hammering on your brain for attention. My head hurts.

Let's recap, shall we?

See, the reason I was brought into that meeting was because we were to report about our encounter with the mist-nin. We'd sent a message to the Hokage, Naruto, to tell him we had run into him and were on our way to Sunagakure to get medical help for Chouji and a message had arrived a few hours after our arrival to order us to stay in Sunagakure and help them defend against the mist-nin.

I told them about the boy I saw… and the tapestry which showed his death. Judging by the percentages and how old he appears I'd say he had approximately 13 months to live. It was a very strange thing to have to tell somebody, let alone an entire room of people intent on my every word, especially since Gaara was keeping eye-contact with me from behind his desk. It was probably one of the most nerve-wracking experiences I've had.

Soon after Shikamaru (who had also been present along with Kankurou and Temari as well as some sand shinobi I didn't really know) had abandoned me for Temari, although rightly so considering… You see, yet another piece of news we gleamed soon upon our arrival was the life-changing fact that Temari was pregnant – explaining just why she looked so indefinably different when I saw her just now. When we go… she'll be travelling back with us.

"Shikamaru's a father?"

I laughed upon reading the shocked look on Chouji's face. He'd woken up not an hour previously and I'd taken it upon myself to update him on everything that had been happening. (After about fifteen minutes rest before a medic-nin from the sand came to woke me up and inform me of his miraculous recovery. See! I did rest. I'm clever.)

"Yeah, he seems… ecstatic for lack of a better word. Thrilled, chuffed, if a little surprised – but happily so." He smiled, his eyes sparkling and I grinned back. We were thrilled for him. I looped my fringe behind my ear again, my bracelet inadvertently knocking against my cheek as I did so.

"That bracelet…" I saw the flash of recognition in Chouji's eyes before they narrowed. "Who gave it to you?"

"Gaara did," I replied, trying to be nonchalant, although I could tell he wasn't fooled for a single minute.

"And how long have you been on a first name basis with the Kazakage?" he asked, an indefinable trace of emotion in his voice. The blush on my face must have been enough because he asked another question before I had time to reply. "Do you love him?"

"What an absurd question to ask," I spluttered, feeling the blush creeping up my neck and spreading to the roots of my hair. Dammit, this isn't funny. I don't appreciate being made to feel like a tomato.

Chouji frowned and sat back in slight shock.

"Does he love you?" he questioned, and there was something in that unreadable expression of his that made me reign in my hysteria. After all, Chouji's never been anything but open to me in all the years I've known him.

"Maybe," I whispered, collapsing into the seat beside him. "There are times when I think he does… but with Gaara it's hard to tell…" _I hope so_ I added silently in my head, staring down at my feet and the floor. He seemed to consider me for a long moment.

"Then I am happy for you," he said at last. My head whipped up then, my eyes wide. I recognised the sentiment in that tone. It was all I wished he'd never have. It was all too familiar, all too reminiscent of that incident when I first felt companionship for Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke broke my heart.

"Chouji…" I started nervously, almost awkwardly.

"After all," he stated. "It wouldn't do for Ino to be unhappy."

No! He wasn't supposed to feel that way. He wasn't supposed to suffer because of me… But maybe this was inevitable too, since I was so oblivious of his feelings up to this point. I've never thought of Chouji as anything other than a brother.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to express just how much I felt I owed him in that single phrase. He smiled at me, piously happy, and I remembered what it was like to be in those shoes so wisely I chose to say nothing more. He probably wouldn't want me around for a while as he digested the news. I should know. I avoided Sasuke for a week and Sakura for up to five days following that event. So despite all the things I wanted to say just then… despite all I wanted to do to somehow make it better, I simply hugged him one last time and left the room.

Outside I realised I had a tear on my cheek and found myself wondering if it was his or mine. I reached up to brush it away only to look up and see ­­­Matsuri watching me. She stared at me for a few long moments before turning smartly on her heel and walking away.

Briefly I considered just how much of our conversation she had overheard, and how much of it she planned to relay to Gaara. But in that moment I realised I didn't care anymore. It was too sad – life too cruel for me to indulge in petty thoughts of how vindictive she might be. To my knowledge she'd done nothing untoward to me in the past few days to merit the way I was thinking of her. She was simply a devoted student who cared for her master, and with a brief spell of insight I realised I'd do the same in her shoes. If someone foreign was interested in the Hokage – in Tsunade or in Naruto – I'd be instantly suspicious.

Somehow, the knowledge that her vendetta was nothing personal she had against me lifted a great weight from my chest. Smiling the tiniest fraction of an inch I went on my way, trying to feel hopeful that maybe things might be okay after all.

* * *

Unfortunately my spirits didn't last too long. The guilt from treating Chouji like dirt over the years ate away at me and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Usually this would be where I'd find Sakura, because this is a girly thing. A girl problem that I know she's been through too, but Sakura wasn't here. It wasn't the sort of thing I could discuss with Shika – or rather it wasn't something I'd feel good about discussing with him. I wouldn't want to put him in a position like that – jammed between his two best friends' feelings. Especially not now, when I considered his relationship with Temari – he should be spending as much time with her as possible. The only other people I've ever discussed things with were Chouji (which was out of the question) and Asuma-sensei (whose grave lay back in Konohakagure). Who else who was here could I talk to about this? The only people who I actually knew here were Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, and I say that with the confidence that I couldn't possibly talk to any of them. Kankurou 'cos I just don't trust him. I'm sorry but something about his creepy face paint freaks me out so we've never had any discussions that stretched further than simple pleasantries. Temari was a good bet, but I wouldn't want to trouble her, not when she has her hands full with Shika and the baby.

Which leaves Gaara…

Which leaves nobody because that is a conversation so full of embarrassing admissions that I'd burn up before I could get out of it.

Groaning I slid down the wall of my room, watching as the wind played around with my curtains. There was no way I could get to sleep like this.

Suddenly I heard something billow, and realised the wind had picked up. I shivered and moved to grab the bed sheets off the bed so I could wrap them round me for warmth. There was no point in lying there, tossing and turning till the early hours so I walked out onto my balcony instead, and marvelled at the star-lit panorama before me. Sunagakure was beautiful at night, so unlike Konoha. It was scorching in the day time but freezing in the night – suddenly I was grateful for the thickness of the duvet I'd been given. I stared upwards and smiled at the full moon. There was something mystical about nights like this. Shika often said so when he took me out star gazing. But… someone else once told me that monsters came out on nights like this… Sakura, or maybe Naruto. I've never understood that.

"What are you doing still awake at this hour?"

I shivered, only half from the cold and turned to face him where he was perched on the rooftop behind me.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied, a slight smile on my face as I drew the sheets tighter around me. He dropped lightly down to join me on the balcony, leaning back against the railings and looking out at the city spread beneath the sky.

"I don't sleep," he stated, eyes flicking towards me once before busying themselves with his city once more.

"I couldn't either," I whispered. "If you want I can make you a sleeping-draft. I'm sure it's not good for you to be exhausted."

His lips curled in amusement, as if indulging in some private joke at my expense.

"And it didn't occur to you to make yourself one?"

I shrugged, "I don't like the taste. Besides, I'd quite like to think for a little while."

"Whereas I never need to think?"

It was a terrible thing for me to do, I know... but I pouted. "I didn't say that."

"I _don't_ sleep," he repeated, and I realised I'd misheard him the first time.

"Why not? I thought Shukaku was removed." My tongue gets seriously carried away with me whenever he's involved. Gaara stiffened, as though in disbelief of the words that had left my mouth. Perhaps that name is taboo for him. To my surprise, however, he just laughed, tilting his head back slightly as he did so, so that the moon was reflected in his eyes. But the sight was enough to sober him up apparently. His face took on a melancholy look, and I wondered just how expressive he was beneath his sand in comparison.

"…He was strongest on nights like this." Again he looked at me before turning away again. "Old habits die hard."

My heart went out to him. I wanted nothing more than to hold him at that second, perhaps from an in-built maternal instinct in all members of the female human race, perhaps because of my feelings for him – but I restrained myself. All too aware of the lack of familiarity I had with him.

"Are…" I bit my lip, unsure if I should ask the question but he turned to look at me in silent encouragement. "Are you scared?"

He blinked, as if unable quite to process my words for a few seconds before looking away again, as if he could lose himself in the stars for eternity. "You're really quite remarkable."

It was my turn to flounder like a fish on dry land.

"I mean," he continued, rewarding me with a small smile and an amused glance. "I don't think I've ever met someone so astute in all my life."

"Are you?" It felt like my heart was beating in my mouth, my pulse was so loud.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Nights like this remind me of the day I died."

"What… what was it like? Being dead, I mean."

"I don't remember."

"Oh," disappointment filled me, but I supposed it was probably a good thing since the last thing you'd want to remember was being dead. That sort of knowledge would make you mad.

"I remember dying though," he supplied, as though offering up a poor substitute. I smiled. Though there was little happiness in the smile due to the memories it stirred up for me.

"And what was that like for _you_?"

He regarded me with those fake-teal eyes in the moonlight and answered me directly for the first time so far in our conversation. "Lonely."

I nodded. "Me too… When I was stabbed I seriously thought that was the end of me, and I remember panicking because everything just… faded, you know? I thought that there was no one there. No one who cared. I couldn't feel and I couldn't hear and I couldn't see. Apparently Shikamaru and Naruto were with me… but I just don't remember them being there. I thought of you, you know? In the end-" He shot me a bemused glance, but I kept going regardless. "-I thought that I'd make you regret it if you didn't look after my friends if I died. Isn't that strange?"

I laughed slightly, all too aware that he was watching me. Another gust of wind blew, causing a tremendous shiver to run down my spine. He appeared beside me, almost absentmindedly, helping to tighten the sheets around me, though I noticed the way his fingers lingered on my skin – sending small electric jolts through my system. My breathing suddenly doubled in heaviness and I found my gaze wandering to the most obscure places… like his lips.

I forced myself to raise my gaze, only to meet his in the process. I blushed slightly as I realised he'd caught me looking, but I leant into the hand that was pressed against my cheek none-the-less. Then the most bizarre thing happened. He leant towards me, and the sand literally peeled away and dissolved from his face.

Oh my god he's bloody gorgeous…

He kissed me and I stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

_Chapter eight… AAAAAH! THEY KISSED! YEEE! Am I the only one going 'about time'?! That being said I think they needed the build up. It works well for them. But yes! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I liked writing it. Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_Oh yea! All my exams are done! WOOTAGE! Forewarning: I'm not going to be here on 20__th__-25__th__ which misses a Monday update, when would you like it instead, considering you have one more week to decide. Just start thinking about it._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	10. Chapter 9, Terrible

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Guys… I seriously almost had a heart attack whilst writing this chapter. How awful is that? You would have never known the end of the story. It would have just… stopped! For more info read the various rants at the bottom of this chapter._

_Special thanks __to S-G-luver3210, Strong123, Cheese Maiden, greywings2, Itsumo Neko, Katar, ……, liltle and tomboy-girl-21who all reviewed last chapter. You guys rock! Here are you're scrumy slices of carrot cake. I've discovered that I will in fact be home in time on Monday to update for you after all. I've already written the chapter so it's a simple matter of updating. Hehe, sorry I've probably just pissed you all off by saying that. ANYWAYS! On with the chapter, savvy?_

* * *

– Chapter Nine –

_Terrible_

I'm not sure what to say.

For that matter I'm not sure what to think.

I really… can't believe I just… we just… uhm… did that.

Somehow this feels very unreal… although it feels real enough. He's warm and his skin is ridiculously soft (probably since it's been sheltered from everything for years) against mine… and let's be honest, I wouldn't really have it any other way. I haven't stopped smiling since.

But…

That doesn't stop the inner-me niggling away at stuff…

Like how sudden this was and… Gods I'm a slut. Well… not a slut but…

I'm frickin' easy! NOOOO! No No No No No.

...But... I like him. More than like him – I really do feel like I love him. Even more so now than before, though that might be some sort of hormonal response.

It wasn't… planned. Certainly not. I suppose one thing just lead to another… which is okay. I mean… I _am_ nineteen… and he's eighteen… so it's not like we're too young.

Um…

Yeah. It just sort of… happened.

Listen to me! I'm trying to rationalise my own actions to myself. Screw it. I'm not ashamed. Yes, admittedly that was rather sudden but I enjoyed it God-dammit and I like that he was the one I did it with. I mean, if not Gaara then who? Besides… he's… really very good… and… um… yeah – far more passionate than one would think. Though that makes sense… if he really hasn't had this level of acceptance from anyone before. Though I can't talk, it's not like I have either. But I've had really good friendships… and I've kissed before… I mean, come on, nineteen people – even Gaara will have kissed someone before by now and he's eighteen. Oh Gods… I hope it wasn't Matsuri. But my point is when he was younger, if he thought about this sort of thing he probably never imagined it was possible.

I sighed, my fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair, brushing it lightly out of his eyes. I stretched up to kiss him on the nose, smiling as he twitched slightly in his sleep.

It's weird, isn't it? How suddenly _I've_ become the insomniac. You'd think it'd be the other way round but my brain doesn't want me to sleep for some reason… I mean, I'm exhausted… for various reasons… and I just _can't_ sleep.

It's not embarrassment – it's kind of hard to be embarrassed after… well… after that. It's not discomfiture – this is surprisingly extremely comfortable – using him for a pillow I mean - and I still feel all warm and bubbly inside… It just feels like something's holding me back.

Like there's a barrier or something in the way between me and sleep. But that's stupid. Why would that happen?

Maybe if I just stopped thinking so much or worrying about everything I'd fall asleep?

Yeah… stop thinking Ino. It's a good plan. Now all you have to do is follow it…

…but it's not like I can just not think. I mean…

I'm nervous about tomorrow I think. Not so much about Gaara 'cos I'm fairly sure this is going to progress somewhere... I mean… I've got the impression by now that he likes me too. So I'm not too worried. But! Just in general I have anxieties about the future. Since I want to be with him and he does hold such a prominent position… life might be a little difficult later on down the line.

I guess I'll just have to deal with that when it comes.

I smiled again, unable to resist watching him sleep. Just seeing him relaxed like this makes me ridiculously happy… I'm fairly sure I'm the only one to have ever seen this side of him because (YAY!) he's not wearing his sand. Hehe, I feel like such a… well… I feel like the young romantic me again. In the good way. Since romance is always good.

I really like Gaara…

I think… I think this might turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me… I feel like something… really… good… is waiting for me… just… beyond… the horizon-

* * *

I was in a room. White, but as soon as I started to think how bored I was with that colour the walls morphed into a slightly bluish, yellow tinge – swirling slightly since I couldn't make up my mind which of the two colours I preferred. For some reason I found myself thinking of Gaara's hair. I'd never really thought about the colour red before. Usually it just reminded me of blood but… I quite like his colour.

Just like that a blurred streak of it slashed the walls and expanded to fill the whole space.

Okay, perhaps I should say I like it in moderation… it looks a little too dark in here with everything that colour.

A pale sort of beige covered the top half of the wall, a thin strip of pale brown wooden-substance dividing the two to make it look like a proper wallpaper or something. Light poured in from nowhere, brightening the whole display of the walls so I could check they were exactly as per spec.

_This must be a dream_ I realised. _ Things never respond like this in real life._

And then I thought. _It's a funny sort of dream too. Dreams are never this real._

My thoughts seemed to come from far away, and it was like I could hear them rather than think them in my head.

_How strange._

_I wonder if something's wrong._

But how could anything be wrong? I mean yes, admittedly usually my dreams are less random than this and have more things happening in them than walls simply changing colour but every dream has to start somewhere, right?

_But… what if this isn't a dream? What if it's something else?_

The thought hit me like a chill and I shivered, though the temperature seemed fairly pleasant – almost hot, really.

_Okay, let's choose to believe, for a minute that this isn't a dream… where am I?_

The answer hit me instantly as if I'd known all along… and somehow I felt unsettled at the realisation – as if I knew something but didn't quite know what it was. It was a feeling… quite unlike any I've ever experienced before. A sense of belonging but a sense of urgency too… as if to hurry me to get out or do something first.

_Strange…_

Because, I realised, I was in my own room. Not my bedroom – that'd be a little freaky at this point. But… the essence of my mind. The same place I'd visited when I'd entered that man's mind.

_Well… boy's mind._

…_Why am I here?_

Usually people never consciously visited these rooms in sleep… it was a place maintained by the subconscious… but I've been prying in these places with my jutsus… so maybe… maybe I've set something off?

_Right… so… what's here then?_

As if on command – well technically I did command it - one wall suddenly opened up to become a cloudy sky and I felt grass underfoot as I stepped towards it.

My room was still behind me… but I had travelled somewhere… almost deeper.

_What could be deeper than a person's mind? A person's essence?_

But… I had my answer almost before I asked it. There was… something… like… a spark of life – something so small, so precious. Something I had to protect here. I knew it as instinctively as I knew my own name. I willed myself towards it – hoping to narrow my search and a door – a sort of pink then blue wooden thing that looked like it had been taken straight from a doll's house – complete with the etching of a small heart and a friendly, inviting handle appeared in front of me.

I knew then… that I was being maternal… that this could probably imply…

I walked forwards and the door swung open for me and I knew it would only open at my request for this was the most guarded part of my mind. A link between that of me… and the unborn child now within me. A spark. A gleam. A single wonderful hope. More than the stuff of dreams, of legends… the stuff of life. Simple, wondrous life. And I wondered how I could have ever lived without knowing its glow. It was amazing. Pure and wonderful and… simply beautiful. Like magic, only better.

I felt like I should cry and laugh and sing all at once but I could do nothing but smile.

It was a crèche filled with golden light… and it was amazing. And I had to protect it. Something had to be wrong… for me to be summoned here. I shouldn't be brought here, especially since what I need most right now is sleep. I haven't slept…

I haven't slept properly since I visited _his_ mind. Things kept getting in the way… and he was clever, wasn't he…

Something unpleasant filled my gut. This place of dreams would only be opened to me. No-one else… but if he… if he had somehow followed me in here…

I was turning even as my subconscious threw up a protective casing like an egg-shell comforting and reassuring and impenetrable to attack.

He looked even more pasty than the last time we met. Yet at the same time he seemed black… like a sinister shadow. Something wrong. Something to be got rid of at all costs. Greasy and skulking and menacing – I had to get rid of him.

_He shouldn't be here. Why is _he_ here?_

**A door once opened can be opened in both directions.**

And I shouldn't be able to hear him speak.

_That wasn't speech though… that was thought…_

Oh dear… this was going to become really bad, really fast.

_What do you want?_ I asked him. Might as well do some interrogation. _Why are you attacking my friends? My family?_

I didn't mean to say the last part… hopefully he wouldn't read too much into it but…

I saw his eyes flick to the shield behind me and the unpleasant curve to his lips as he halfway sneered and smirked at the same time.

**You were the one who got in the way. You involved yourself. If you hadn't insisted on continuing to get in the way I would have spared you – I don't hurt women on the whole. Not ones who've done nothing to me… but you keep getting in the way. Like that other one with your Hokage… I had to hurt her also. It's amazing how much loyalty that old hag inspired in other people. The Kazekage too…**

His expression suddenly darkened anger clear in every line and contour of his face.

**But they started this war… they were the ones who killed **_**my**_** friends. **_**My**_** family. They were the ones who've made me what I am.**

_What do you mean?_ I tried desperately to understand. _What did they do to you? Who are you?_

He studied me with those dark eyes as if summing me up. His expression became one of restrain.

**Ranma Kotaio though I don't expect you would know the name. They weren't the lovely people you imagine them to be, you know. Your Hokage and that Kazekage… you've greatly misjudged their characters if you believe them to be so worthy of your loyalty and respect. **

_Why are you telling me this? I don't understand. Why are you here?_

**A warning… since you seem intelligent, since you have the talent to invade minds and find out ones deepest secrets…**

He leant forward, but I refused to flinch or back down. I was sure of my footing here, and I have worked out how I can expel him from this place. Since I control this place. It is mine to command. By stretching the floor I can have him miles away – completely incapable of ever reaching this place even if he ran for three days straight.

**If you get in the way one last time I will kill you, regardless of whether you're pregnant or not.**

He reached out then, as if to run his hand over my face, but I'd long since set up an invisible wall between us. He smiled as his hands met the barrier. The expression, usually so happy and care-free on other individuals, looked cold and twisted on his face.

**Send my regards to the Kazekage… I'll be visiting him shortly… and then my revenge will be complete.**

_Why are you doing this? _I tried to reason with him._ Why waste the last days of your life with revenge?_

His smile broadened.

**Oh very good. You even know of my declining health. I must admit I'm impressed…**

To my utter disgust he made to trace me with his eyes, tongue flicking over his lips as if he was relishing the anticipation of his next meal.

**Perhaps I'll take you with me after I've killed him… that would be… entertaining. Or**-

He tilted his head to the side.

-**Perhaps I should take you first. Since **_**he**_** seems to be the one you're protecting… That might be even more so.**

_Get out,_ I said, refusing to rise to the bait and give him the reaction he wanted. _If you don't I can force you out. It will be more painful I promise you._

His eyebrows rose, as if in challenge, so I closed my mind and reached for the gap in my mind, propelling the two of us out of that room (which I heard lock behind me), skidding us over the grass into the central room that was my control centre… and then from there I felt for the doorway I'd created between my mind and his and I made it so that the door was behind him and I pushed. Forcing him out of my mind using sheer will-power alone before forcing the door closed and crafting bars and cages and padlocks and gates to keep him chained out of my mind forever.

I'd come back to check on him, of course, and I'd double the defences around my child… but that was enough for today. Too exhausted to even walk back to my room, I simply passed out on the floor, willing myself back to my own body… and into proper, deep and healing sleep.

Tomorrow. I would worry about this tomorrow.

* * *

_Chapter nine… Okay so… dramatic chapter yes? Just some notes – first off be glad that my best friend is such a nice person else something really horrible would have happened in this chapter which would've made Ino depressed and I probably would have eventually given up on the story 'cos I wasn't too sure where it would go or how to finish it up from there. So be glad 'cos the story is continuing in a nicer direction! It makes me happy! _

_Next, this is the same night as was begun in the previous chapter – I know! They got ridiculously carried away but! First off it's vital for the plot else Kotaio would have turned up in her mind before hand and she wouldn't have known she was pregnant etc. Secondly! I actually think this would happen between the two of them since they're rather… love-deprived and I'm fairly sure that they're the sort of people who might just go for it once they start something. I mean, come on, they've been building up for it for AGES and they had like a month apart where they would have been thinking about one another and… more specifically dreaming of one another and certain… urges will have arisen in the backs of their mind._

_Final point – I think the last scene isn't written as well as the others. I blame this entirely on the fact that I practically had a heart attack half way through writing it. There I was – in my flow – and this fucking big spider came out of nowhere and crawled right under my chair and into my bathroom. I mean! Come on! I was trying to write this really dramatic scene which would be seriously freaky if it ever happened to anyone else and I just see this horribly huge multi-legged THING out of the corner of my eye. I swear I nearly died. And it's not like I hate spiders, I actually think they're really cool but that happened at the worst possible moment when I was all tension-filled and dramatic. Jesus. So yes… if the chapter's flow just breaks down at one point you'll know why._

_Final final final thing – since I never take up so much space. THE NAME!! "Ran" means Orchid (which you can find the significance of somewhere in the reams of text at www dot proflowers dot com/flowerguide/flowermeanings/orchid-meanings dot aspx if you replace the dots with full stops. "Ma" means real or true. I just thought it was ironic and the last name I made up 'cos it sounded good. You'll understand the full irony next chapter – which I have already written by the way to enable me to update it next Monday since I won't have access to a computer all week. NOOO!_

_Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	11. Chapter 10, Reliable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Heheheheheheheh… this chapter is amazing if I do say so myself. I love it. It's probably my personal favourite so far._

_Special thanks __to tomboy-girl21, greywings2, Emerald666, Cheese Maiden and Katar who all reviewed last chapter. I give you all these truly delectable pieces of… well… they're sort of buttery a toffee-like crust – don't know what the name is – pieces of cake. Seriously, they're literally melt in your mouth – one of the few really spectacular things I was greeted with on my biology trip. The coffee alas was somewhat disgusting (sobs)._

* * *

– Chapter Ten –

_Reliable_

I've never regretted waking up before.

The mere act of becoming conscious again has never carried so much weight with it as it does now.

Immediately, with no warning, anxiety hit me.

I really hate being nervous. Every fibre of my being cries out that it's wrong. It's not me. I'd even go so far as to say I loathe and detest this feeling. I guess that means I like, no, love myself very much. Good thing too… else I'd never be able to deal with the situation I've found myself in. Still, there are still some good things in my life right now. Gaara, lovely Gaara, being one of them.

I find it remarkable that his skin can feel this soft. I mean, I know I can rationalise it so it makes sense, and I've done that many times already – but it strikes me again and again. Like I can't stop thinking about him. Like I can't get enough of him.

Now that's worrying. I hope I don't become a stalker.

Well, that's stupid. I'd never do something like that. It's not nearly cool enough for me.

I felt rather than heard him laugh, reverberations ran through him alerting me to the fact that he was awake.

"Hey," I whispered. It's some how reassuring to know that you can always start a conversation with the word 'hey'. A point of unshakable reality in an uncertain world. It makes me find some small comfort.

I lifted my head so I could look at him and saw him watching me, a small smile on his face. I shifted again so that I was level with him and kissed him on the lips. Only lightly, since I'm sure I've kept him from his duties as Kazakage by pinning him down here. The sun's already up, and usually he doesn't sleep. I hope everything's okay. He kissed back, and I smiled into the kiss since waking up to this was worth waking up for.

The thought effectively ruined the moment as I remembered precisely why I was so reluctant to wake up in the first place and I drew back, watching him closely. I saw him frown slightly, presumably from the serious expression on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something… well…" I paused to consider my phrasing. "Something bad but also something very good has happened."

His eyebrows rose and I blushed realising he might be thinking along entirely the wrong lines here – which I can't really blame him for seeing as I haven't actually told him anything.

"Not… ah… I mean… It's not you or us… per se. Um…" Dammit I can't seem to get my head straight. Who can blame me when he looks so irresistible with that smirk on his lips and that knowing glint in his eyes …and his hands are running up and down my spine and I can't… think.

I think he knows it too, since he kissed me again and I was so incapable of speaking for the next five minutes.

Honestly, you try to tell someone something important and they have to go distract you by being all sexually appealing and…

INO! WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIRL – THIS IS IMPORTANT my subconscious screamed at me. I forced myself to pull away from him again.

"Okay," I said breathlessly, trying desperately to ignore the confused look on his face. He looks so cute like that. "This is actually kind of important," I stated at last to which he resignedly sat up and drew me up with him. He watched me expectantly and I blushed unable to quite… well… know where to start.

"And?" he prompted and I found myself swatting at him for being so impatient. He grinned and caught my hand, pulling me over on top of him again so I was nestled against his chest. We're not getting anywhere with this.

"Um, last night," I started, desperately ignoring his expression. "I had a dream… well, that's a lie. It wasn't a dream it was… more… well… how do I explain this," I rested my head back against his chest, finding that this was the easiest way for me to think. It was nice, being with Gaara. His presence was somehow reassuring, even though things might get a little hectic once I'm done explaining things. "I told you about that jutsu, right? The one I used against the mist-nin? I told you I developed it myself, right?"

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement and I smiled, unable to help myself as he started to play with my hair. It felt… really nice. Better than nice.

I'm so easily distracted. I really ought to work on that.

"Well… I haven't used it much before… It's still relatively untested. I know now that as a result of my entering their mind, I sort of create a doorway between my mind and theirs. With me so far?" His hand slowed momentarily in my hair but I felt him nodding. "Good. Well… it hasn't mattered much so far and I hadn't been made aware of it as a result because the people whose minds I've entered have mainly been those without chakra or untrained civilians who merely have the potential… other than that it was something I was developing with my aunt… and I trust her explicitly. I'm telling you this since I'm sure it will help you to understand why I've only just discovered what I have. Up till now, there hasn't been a perceived sense of danger…"

I felt him starting to tense up beneath me, the arm which wasn't occupied with my hair shifted and slid around my waist protectively. Again, I couldn't help but smile. It's so cute that he's protective of me, and it makes me really happy that he is.

"You must understand that the danger is really only their in sleep… when both parties are in sleep since that's when the mind is more susceptible to these things." The grip on my waist was tightening. I started to draw on his chest with my forefinger– random nonsensical patterns that I hoped might help calm both him and myself down. "He entered my mind last night…"

Suddenly I was being moved so that his face was in front of mine, one hand cupped my cheek as he stared at me intently as if to check that I was alright. The other, I realised with a blush had dropped from my waist to help pull me up towards him and was now resting somewhere near my ass.

"I'm okay," I soothed, running my hands up his chest so I could wrap them around his neck. "It's just… well… it was scary but I'm alright. Since it was my mind… I control things there – so there was no way he could hurt me and I forced him out… and I locked that door between my mind and his. I'm not in danger anymore. I just needed to tell you this since… well, firstly I thought you should know… but secondly, and more importantly perhaps – I know things now. Maybe not truths, but there are things I can tell you about him that he wants us to know."

He stared at me almost impassively before I felt him and saw him visibly relax beneath me.

"Gaara," I murmured softly, causing his eyes to meet mine again. "He said his name was Ranma Kotaio… He said," I paused to swallow even as I felt him go rigid with shock. "…he said you and Tsunade-sama killed his family… his friends…"

There was one single second in which he did absolutely nothing. Not even breathe.

The next he was sat bolt-upright, making me practically tumble off him from shock.

"We need to talk about this," he stated. I got the feeling that he didn't mean it in a just me and him way. Well… I did say it was serious.

As he scrambled for his clothes I felt my heart beat start to race but the words I wanted to say wouldn't leave my mouth. He was ready before I'd even gotten out of bed. He gave me a brief, reassuring smile, a kiss… then he was gone saying something about my coming straight to his office when I was ready. To be honest, I wasn't really thinking I was too busy being disappointed in myself.

I sat there watching the door close behind him with the full knowledge that I was a complete coward resting in my gut.

All that and I didn't tell him that I was pregnant… I didn't tell him that I was carrying his child. I couldn't even tell him that I loved him.

Shit.

* * *

I was in Gaara's office and it was less than one hour later. I'd done my bit – explaining what Kotaio had told me and why to all the people who had congregated together here, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankurou amongst them. Though… I admit there were bits I'd left out. My current state being one of them. After all, that was something Gaara should hear first. Kotaio's knowledge of my current state was also exempted… and any references to his telling me that I was a possible target was also ignored. After all, the last thing I want is a guard to escort me round the place. I can, believe it or not, take care of myself.

Now we were all gathered around Gaara's desk, waiting for him to explain what he felt we needed to know about the situation since this new information had come to light.

"The Kotaios are a sub-branch of the Ayumu clan," Gaara explained, lips pursed and expression masked by his sand. "They're part of the Sight Village. During the war it was decided that they were allied with the Sound… or on the verge of being allied with them. The details were never precise enough to fully conclude the exact details. It was decided – an agreement between myself and the Hokage at the time – that they were a threat. If they joined with the Sound there is no doubt in my mind that we would have lost that war… the threat was neutralised."

…I really… didn't want to hear that. There's a big difference between knowing you've just slept with someone powerful and being told by them indisputably that they are in the position to make life and death decisions like that. I love Gaara… but I prefer him to the Kazakage. Since he must become someone else in order to retain that position…

"Ayumu…" Temari mused. "That means… walking in visions or dreams, right?"

Gaara nodded.

"Imagine the sheer destructive power of a single person from that village – someone who can assassinate you in your sleep as you dream by simply invading your mind. Now imagine an entire village full of them and imagine that they were your enemy."

It was almost as if he were trying to justify his actions… and I shuddered, knowing that he was right. Knowing that he and Tsunade had collectively planned to wipe out an entire village but that in doing so they had saved the lives of two more. The two that were the most important to the two of them… and to me. I wondered briefly who he was trying to justify himself to. Us or himself. Once again I am glad that I am not the one in charge. Who on earth would dream of becoming Hokage? Who on earth would dream of becoming Kazakage?

Naruto and Gaara are crazier than I'd thought… but I respect them now more than ever. I could never make that kind of decision. I could never deal with that sort of situation in their shoes.

"If…" I suddenly realised that that was my voice – it sounded strange and unnatural to my ears… as though I were shocked which I suppose I am. "If you and Tsunade-sama…" I bit my lip. "If you… _neutralised_ them why is… I mean… how come Kotaio is still alive? Why… is he dying slowly instead?"

I couldn't look at Gaara as I asked that question. I couldn't look at anything save for the wall. My mind is far too much of a mess right now for me to even think about looking at anyone – I don't want to do something I might regret. Like cry. My throat is burning and my breathing is harsh and I want so much to go back to how things were this morning… before I brought all this up. I was happy being naïve. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to face the reality that Gaara really does order people about – not just the smaller missions… but the A-class ones… the S-rank ones. He's responsible for the entire village… he's…

It's a horrible thing for me to think… but he kills people. Not on the small scale like I or Shika or Chouji do. He orders the deaths of certain people and then he has to live with himself. I wonder how he does it. I wonder if he hates himself.

I watched Gaara out of the corner of my eye. He was sat forward, elbows on his desk, hands clasped in front of his face as he stared at the opposite wall so intently I felt sure he should be burning through it.

"He must be relatively young…" he said at last. "Perhaps someone lost their nerve and could not kill the children. Perfectly understandable really, but obviously not well thought out. You see… people from that village… Their unique-" he glanced at me, "or relatively unique abilities mean that they have a vast amount of mental energy that they must learn to stabilise first and then harness to use to their advantage. If all the adults were killed and he was one of the only ones left… he won't know how to control it… he will be destroyed from the inside out. It would have been kinder if he had died back then."

That explained a lot. Such as why he was so able to take advantage of my jutsu and use it against me last night… latent abilities that would have been passed down from generation to generation were probably kicking in without him noticing. It was sad… but there was nothing we could do for him. He was determined to make us his enemy… and by rights he had every reason to do so. No-one ever said wars were fair. But better a fast death in the middle of battle than a prolonged suffering with nothing left to live with but bitterness and regret. Shinobi are not on the whole vicious or vindictive people. They simply follow orders… since if you can't trust the person giving you the orders or doubt their judgement the whole system would break down into chaos and disrepair.

"Presumably, since the Sight village is closest to the Mist one, it is likely that he was taken in by them…" Kankurou murmured.

That explained a lot more. Such as why he could use Mist-nin attacks. Shikamaru was looking at me, I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my neck.

"Is there anything you can do?" he whispered and I knew he was talking to me. The two of us were such fools. Too kind. Far too kind. I shook my head. There was nothing – save for simply taking him out early with a kunai and anyone could do that.

Shika sighed.

"Presumably we should be expecting some form of attack soon," he spoke to the room at large. "An attack in person this time."

Others nodded.

"The perimeter is still being guarded day and night – identities are being thoroughly checked at the gates. He won't get in by trickery alone." That was from a Sand-nin I didn't recognise. One of many whose names I should really start learning.

"The target will be Gaara, then?" Kankurou tried to verify.

"I don't see who else he would attack," Temari stated, hands on hips as she addressed her brother in the tones of all exasperated females everywhere. "Besides, he told Ino that it was the Kazakage he was after. The Kazakage he would be seeing soon."

Now you see… at this point it would be clever and sensible of me to admit that I might be in danger too…

But… I can't bring myself to do it. What if Gaara tries to send me away? Besides… there's something else too… If I say I'm in danger I'll eventually have to bring up the fact that me and Gaara are… well… almost parents. I really ought to talk to him… alone.

Come on Ino. Pull yourself together.

SAY SOMETHING.

"Uh…" Great start – just keep going. "There's something else," I murmured, bringing all eyes back to me again. "I… need to tell the Kazakage something in private." Well… it could have been worse… I could be blushing. Thank God I feel too sick to be embarrassed right now.

All eyes turned to Gaara again and I saw him blinking at me out of the corner of my eye – he frowned and I tried to stare intently at the wall behind him, waiting for him to say something.

Maybe he just nodded because people started to file out of the room and soon enough it was just the two of us again. He sat back from the desk slightly and I wondered not for the first time and probably not for the last just what his expression was beneath all that sand.

"There's something else I discovered," I said, my voice so quiet even I had to strain to hear it. "Gaara… I think I'm pregnant."

As if it had a mind of its own the sand just evaporated from his face, whirling around the two of us in a kind of agitated circle. He stared at me, lips parted but quite incapable of speech for the moment. His eyes were wide and… frightened? Happy? I couldn't read them. Mainly it was just shock I saw on his face.

"Or rather… I know I am. _He_… does too," I admitted. Again Gaara just looked at me and I was suddenly relieved that I'd sent everyone out of the room for this since I don't think I've ever seen such desperation in all my life. I walked half way around the desk, paused, then the rest of the way as he reached for me, arms locking around my waist and dragging me to him as his face was buried into my chest. I blushed, a demented happiness that seemed completely inappropriate flowing through me. My arms were on his shoulders, my hands in his hair. It's funny… but I've never felt so needed or so accepted in all my life.

"Will you stay?" the question seemed almost timid, though I'm sure that was simply the effect of his words being muffled in my clothes. I smiled. It's funny… if someone had asked me even a week previously which out of my friends and family or Gaara I would choose to be with if given the choice… I don't think I would have known the answer. People just don't ask questions like that you know? But right now, I've never been so certain of something in all my life. I belong here. I want to be with him.

"If you want me to stay," I whispered, "I will."

His grip on me tightened even further to the point where we almost over balanced and I had to hold on to the back of his chair for support. I laughed slightly, aware that there were tears of relief brimming behind my eyes. He looked at me and kissed me and held me as if I were the most important thing in the world to him. God, I love him. I love him so much it's not even funny. It's almost scary.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair. And although I couldn't hear him I'm almost certain I felt his mouth forming those words against my skin.

* * *

_Chapter ten… OMG ISN'T IT COOL! Okay so… I wrote this over a week ago, aren't you impressed I didn't spoil anything?! I've been wanting to rant about how good this chapter was for AGES and I COULDN'T… sigh. Anyways I don't think there are going to be many chapters left now… everything's climaxing. So yeah… "Ayu" means walk and "Mu" means dream or vision. I felt that was appropriate._

_Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	12. Chapter 11, Formidable

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Guys… I seriously almost had a heart attack whilst writing this chapter. How awful is that? You would have never known the end of the story. It would have just… stopped! For more info read the various rants at the bottom of this chapter._

_Special thanks to Kawaii-Gaara-Chan, Cheese Maiden, Katar and tomboy-girl21 who all reviewed last chapter. THANKIES!! Here are your marshmallows, s'mores and other assorted campfire goodies._

* * *

– Chapter Eleven –

_Formidable_

Never before have I ever been so very scared of my mother as I was this morning. The worst of it is that I'm not even going to see her – I'm writing her a letter. One simple, single sheet of parchment to say that I'm pregnant with a man she's never met 's child and I'm not coming home again other than to collect my stuff and say goodbye. Oh yes, and PS, I'm currently wanted by the psycho who killed the Hokage since he wants revenge on the father of my unborn child.

It's one of those things I never expected to do in my life time. I think it would be better if I could tell her all this face to face – but it's just not feasible for me to leave Sunagakure right now, not with Kotaio still on the loose. Gaara would kill me for even suggesting the idea, and I won't risk asking her to come up here. It's just too dangerous a journey for one who isn't a shinobi to conquer it.

I'll admit that I'm a little worried dad might come and kidnap me to drag me back home again for a dressing down – but if such a thing were to happen I'm sure simply telling the truth that I love Gaara and explaining how happy I am with him will easily iron out any problems. I've tried to make that clear in the letter. It isn't nearly so blunt as I've implied it is although the general gist of it is still the same.

I'm going to ask Shika to take the letter to her since he's taking Temari back to Konohagakure soon. He doesn't want her in any unnecessary danger. Chouji's going with them since he's still recovering from his injuries and he… well… might become a burden.

I'm a little scared at the prospect of being left all alone here. I mean… actually they still don't know I'm not coming with them – the subject's just never come up with me and Gaara as to how we should do it and I don't want to be completely tactless considering… well… stuff. To do with Chouji.

But back to the point: it hadn't quite struck me yet that when Shika left Temari would be going with him (and Chouji, obviously) – this narrows my list of people in Suna of whom I'm on good terms with from three or four to one. Of course, there's Kankurou, but I still don't know him all that well. I guess this is something I'm going to have to work on.

Aside from that, everything's fine. It's still so ridiculously early that I feel absolutely fine – I'm looking forward to missing the first couple of periods for the next few months. I mean – I get awful cramps sometimes. It'll be nice to take a break from them for a while. Of course, when I'm about six weeks in the morning sickness will start and then I won't be so happy. Till then everything's good.

Temari's only about three weeks along, so it's likely our due dates will coincide quite neatly. I hope it won't cause problems later down the line – but we live and learn as my mum delights in saying… well as she used to say every time I made my mind up about something absolutely ridiculous. Actually, I'm almost positive she said the same thing when I told her I was in love with Sasuke all those years ago. It's a novel world when you think about it.

Other than that… I'm just trying to look after myself, obviously. And I'm a little worried about Kotaio. I mean, he hasn't done anything yet – which probably means he's planning something really disgustingly evil. I can't stand to think that he's out there. The thought makes my skin crawl.

It's not so much that I've suddenly decided he's the scum of the earth for no good reason. Nothing like that at all. It's just… I've become quite attatched to the idea of becoming a mother – if only because of how happy Gaara seems to be as a result. I mean he was certainly very… affectionate last night. It's only been a week since… so I think that's alright if you get my meaning.

Yeah…

Anyway I just mean that if he's threatening my baby I have no choice but to hate and resent him. Not only because he or she is only a baby – too fragile to defend themselves – my one isn't even born yet and they're getting death threats! But because they're _my _baby. _Mine _and_ Gaara's_ and we deserve this happiness. He deserves all the happiness in the world.

Slowly, gradually we've been filling one another in on the important events of our lives over the last few days – though mostly we already knew it all through our friends it's nice to hear someone confirm something for themselves even if it is something horribly similar to a nightmare I've once had…

I think Gaara's been sleeping better recently. He seems much happier. Not just due to the baby. He just seems well rested and I rather expected him to be the opposite considering how worried I am about Kotaio, never mind the fact that I'm unintentionally making him relive his worst memories for me.

But he's fine… better than fine. Maybe it's the weight of carrying that burden for so long slowly releasing itself. Maybe he just needed to tell someone – since I don't think he's ever told anyone _all_ of it _himself_.

I feel like I know him better than anyone else in the world – it makes me happy. I love him so.

It's like even though I knew this all before we're becoming closer. Sometimes it feels like it's just us in our own world and there's nobody else left to interfere…

But… that's a bad thing to be thinking at this time what with Kotaio out to deliberately break our happiness and everything. I guess we simply have to deal with our current time and make the most of it – and be indulgent when the threat's gone down. I think I ought to tell the others today… I think Gaara will want me to as well.

Even so… I'm a little bit nervous. All they know is that I'm under threat as well, but they think it's 'cos I interfered before… it's weird… I've never really kept secrets from Shika and Chouji before. But I guess I don't feel guilty 'cos I know I'm going to tell them eventually… there just never seems to be the right time. I don't want to seem insensitive… it's probably going to come as a big surprise.

I think that might be quite amusing actually – if there's one thing that I find totally hysterical it's Shika whenever he's completely gob-smacked. Seriously, he's such a smart boy – child genius and the like – and he gives off this air of being constantly analytical and knowledgeable that it's simply hilarious when he's totally out of his depth. I saw him like that not too long ago, actually – when Temari told him _she_ was pregnant.

Chouji… I hope that he'll be happy for me. I mean, I know he will be… but I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I know deep down there'll be some small part of him that resents me… and quite a lot of him that resents Gaara… and really there isn't anything either of us can do about that – but I don't want to break his heart. I really don't. He's such a kind, lovely person I can't stand to know that I'm the reason he's upset.

I feel like such a monster sometimes.

In other news Matsuri seems to have backed off a bit in that she isn't glaring at me suspiciously anymore. Maybe Gaara said something to her? Maybe she's just preoccupied with making arrangements for Gaara's safety? Who knows. I think Gaara has a lot of people's respect now-a-days. Apparently right back at the beginning there was a lot of opposition to his becoming Kazekage, but… the children here seem to love him. They adore him. I don't think he realises it but walking down the street it's so obvious since I've seen many young girls blush or young boys grin when he walks by. The general populous hasn't caught on to my relationship with him, but I suspect when they do I'll be glowered at from all sides by those young girls… who knows what the boys may do.

To be honest, I don't really even want to have to think about it.

* * *

The door opened and Gaara walked in. I fought to keep the grin from my face and simply smiled at him as there were murmured greetings from everyone else in the room. For the most part he seemed to ignore them, however, greatly disturbing my peace of mind.

Gaara makes a point of acknowledging people when he enters a room – a process that is made painstakingly obvious to anyone that really knows him since we know why he does it. I know why he does it.

For the simple reason that he knows what it's like to be ignored.

For the simple reason that whatever else he may be, Gaara is still rather boyish inside. (I'm still not entirely positive that he's let go of the past – and he's never tried to actually convince me of it – but perhaps he's accepted that it happened and he takes pride in his work… and he is loved. By so many, many people.) He cares about respect, and he doesn't like to be misconceived as a monster anymore. Some times have come to pass.

So it was with more than a little trepidation that I watched him cross the room to me. When he was little more than five paces away the full wrongness of the situation finally hit me and, reacting far too late to it – or so it could be preserved in relation to any who knew him well – I threw myself backwards off the chair to increase the distance between our parties again.

Gaara doesn't walk like that. He… how do I put it. To the casual observer he walks with purpose. To the more attentive individual he seems almost hesitant whilst very deliberately walking along – he likes to walk in straight lines. To one who had a short but intensive session to sit down and simply watch him they might form the idea from these impressions that he was somewhat like a tiger – and that would make sense. After all, Suna is his village and he owns the damn village… the stride would appear powerful yet cautious, he would seem wild yet somehow perfectly contained. Such is the way tigers walk.

Of course, if you're like me… and you… well… you _know_ him then you'll know this idea is rubbish. Gaara sort of drifts. That's the best way to describe it in a word. It's not so much that he isn't powerful or deliberate… he's just intense. He's a very intense sort of person. But he doesn't set out to be intimidating, so he tries to move almost absentmindedly and shields most of his intensity inside himself – behind the sand.

It makes him seem approachable. It makes enemies let their guard down. Even if it's only by just the tiniest fraction of an inch.

Sometimes even the smallest amount of lee-way gives you the edge.

"Stop right there," I commanded, and felt the guards that had been ordered to protect me (much to my chagrin – but Gaara insisted and I can't refuse him anything it seems) stiffen. Whether it was because they became aware of my suspicions, or whether they were merely taking insult at my verbal attack on the Kazekage I'll never know.

It took less than a second. One instant they were standing or rising from their seats… the next they were on the ground, cries of pain on their lips and blood spilling from open wounds in their guts. Gaara - Kotaio stood there, smirking unpleasantly, blood-stained kunais in hands.

"How did you know?" he questioned, his face twisting into malice. I backed away to gain some distance between the two of us whilst my hands found their way into my pouch behind my back.

"You walk wrong," I replied, drawing out my own weapons, and noticing the flicker of surprise upon his face as I did so.

"You're planning to fight in your condition?"

I rolled my eyes – please. I'm less than one week pregnant. Most people don't even know till they're at least five weeks along. The baby's barely formed yet.

The wind was knocked from my lungs and I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. My kunai spread on the ground at my feet.

STUPID! I should've known better than to be distracted by small talk in this situation. I gasped for breath, temporarily unable to focus on anything else, but hoping against hell he wasn't about to kick me in the back of the head. I could hear him laughing and my hands clenched into fists ahead of me as I shook with rage. Damn him. I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I promised I wouldn't become a burden… but I matter to a little more than just myself these days.

My gaze focused on the bracelet on my wrist. It's funny, if I don't do this Gaara will be pissed, but I know I'll hate myself if something happens to him. I don't want my baby to grow up without a father… I guess this is where people will tell you to have faith in others. Well, if I'm going to have faith in anyone – I'm going to have faith in Gaara.

So thinking, I brought my hand up and smashed the glass-like band that encased my wrist against the wooden flooring, watching as it dissolved to sand and rapidly flew away even as I felt Kotaio's fingers knotting into my hair, yanking me upright and unleashing a wave of pain inside my head. I screamed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he snarled, gripping my wrist and then tightening till he was cutting off my blood supply. "What does that do?" he questioned, and I noticed he'd forced his expression to remain neutral. Although his eyes still blazed in malevolent fury. "Oh I see," and his mouth became a malicious smile. "You call and your boyfriend comes running?"

I chuckled mirthlessly.

"You're going to die, you know," I whispered, somewhat viciously. "I hope I live to see it happen."

The expression of disgust should have forewarned me, but I had little time to defend myself as he back-handed me across the face. I shook my head to dispel my dizziness, then wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of my lips knowing that the damage was self-inflicted when I bit the inside of my mouth.

I forced myself to face him, glaring in hostility.

He smiled, as if satisfied with my contempt.

"I told you," he murmured. "I'm going to make him watch you die… That will be most… liberating."

The cruelty in that gaze almost undid me.

"You're thick if you think you could simply take me without a fight," I hissed dispassionately.

But he merely smiled and I frowned, annoyed that the corners of my vision were still hazy.

"I see I overestimated your intelligence," he said somewhat remorsefully. I saw him laugh slightly in satisfaction but whether it was because of my ire or whether I was getting tired, the sound seemed slightly dulled to my ears.

"What's so funny?" I snarled, reaching for another kunai.

His laughter stopped abruptly, although the air of self-satisfaction did not fade.

"Haven't you worked it out yet? I thought you, being a medic ninja, were trained to observe and take care of yourself?"

There was a chill in the pit of my stomach. I glanced down and saw one small, almost insignificant needle embedded in my chest, just below my rib-cage.

"When…?" But I did not need an answer as my mind went into over-drive and arrived at the logical conclusion before he could even open his mouth.

It must have been when the bastard punched me. But how did I not notice it for so long?

He crouched before me, smiling almost gently.

"It's a sedative, but there was a mild numbing draught within the tip. It's no surprise you did not notice it."

Which explained both my obliviousness and my poor reaction speeds to date. By rights he should be dead by now, but I haven't had the chance to lunge and land a hit. The body is such a weakness to the spirit. Even now, when I'm trying to hold on. Trying to retain my consciousness I can feel the darkness rapidly closing in. I can tell that it's a losing battle I am fighting.

In the dimness, as I drifted off to sleep and felt myself falling forwards towards the floor there were sensations that I just managed to detect – on the very edge of my senses.

A pair of hands caught me before I hit. A smell of _him_. A swirl of sand. The doors crashed open. Voices raised in alarm. One voice cut through the din and I smiled on the edge of the abyss.

"Ino… Well done. Now you can rest."

* * *

_Chapter eleven… So. There is one more chapter to go and then an epilogue to go and then we're done! Scary, isn't it? Now… first of all I must apologise for the lateness that is this chapter. I was in Bristol yesterday and the train was delayed due to lightning on the tracks so I sat there for three hours twiddling my thumbs and getting bored out of my mind. I only just got back from Reading today since I've been doing this chemistry Spectroscopy workshop. So yeah – there are legitimate reasons. It doesn't help that my net has crashed so I'm forced to steal my dad's computer._

_Secondly… I'm forewarning you that there won't be the big battle you're probably expecting… I'm not good at writing those scenes. I mean YES, there is a definite element else this entire piece of work would be completely shoddy, but I'll probably jump back and forth in the time lines a little bit. Perversely I'd already written the epilogue before I wrote this or the next chapter, mainly 'cos I only know the gist of what's to happen but it's turning out okay so far. At least I hope you'll agree._

_Final Chapter release date: Monday 9th July_

_Epilogue release date: Saturday 14th July_

_After that I'm going on holiday for a month - but I absolutely will do review replies for everything once I'm back. The end is in sight people! WHOOP! _

_Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	13. Chapter 12, Pristine

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Special thanks to Cheese Maiden, Katar, tomboy-girl21 and Kawaii-Gaara-Chan who all reviewed last chapter. THANKIES!! Here are your individual boxes of fudge-y goodness! YAY! We're back to traditional Millies Cookies for whoever reviews this chapter. _

_The time frame jumps around a bit so pay attention to what happens when, yeah? Also the first scene is sort of deliberately disjointed 'cos she's all confused._

* * *

– Chapter Twelve –

_Pristine_

THE NEXT DAY**  
**

**_The world's been split in two and there's lightning in the sky._**

The walls were white and there was blood beside me on the pillow.

I blinked and groaned – straining to move when tired muscles stubbornly remained asleep, leaving me no option but to stare blankly at the ceiling.

I wonder what happened.

Something stirred out of the range of my vision and I knew I would be tensing if I could. But I relaxed, recognising the startlingly bright red hair and aquamarine eyes… and somehow I knew that Kotaio was dead.

Memory stirred within the depths of my mind but everything remained unclear and clouded.

Gaara looked so tired… his eyes were red-rimmed like he'd been crying which proves that I have gone delusional. I'd have to be delusional to imagine such a thing.

"How are you feeling?"

The words seemed almost tentative, as if he was reaching through the dark for something that might not be really there. Surely I'm not so insubstantial?

But I'm feeling pretty thin.

I'm so exhausted. The expression bone-weary doesn't even begin to cover it.

I wonder what happened.

"Tired," I whispered, and my voice seemed like a stranger to my ears. How long have I been asleep? How long have I been lying here?

He smiled, which broke my heart since it seems like he hasn't in so long. Maybe I'm over-reacting? Maybe this is a dream.

How I wish I knew what happened.

* * *

ON THAT DAY

**_This day I heard his lover's lips force me to say goodbye._**

The battle passed like a dream.

I awoke to the sound of drumming – at least that's what it sounded like at the time. When my eyed drifted open I saw them running at one another and my addled brain tried in vain to connect the dots.

There was a clash of steel.

I wondered why he wasn't using his sand.

Then I realised there was a grainy substance surrounding me, protecting me, as if to comfort me. I scowled. He really shouldn't handicap himself so.

"You're awake."

I nodded before I realised the voice was talking to me. I recognised the voice… Temari? And yet it was impossible for me to draw my gaze away from them as I fought.

"I was told it would be safe to move you when you were awake. We need to go. You know you're only hurting Gaara whilst you're here."

I nodded, and allowed her to catch my elbow and drag me side-ways, even though I was still riveted on the battle. I wanted to call out to him. I wanted to wish him luck. But somehow I knew I would only distract him. This was something I could tell he wished to fight alone.

"Ino, hurry up. We don't have much time. Gaara needs to know he can fight all-out."

That caught my attention, my head revolved to find her eyes.

"What?"

"For some reason, don't ask me why, he's holding back. I think that's partly to do with you…" she explained. "I don't think he wants to kill in front of the one he loves."

I stared at her – too shocked to be surprised. Too numb to be too shocked. So surprised that I was numb.

Try explaining that to one who's sober.

"I notice you don't deny it," she said in a controlled tone of voice. I gulped and realised she sounded quite severe. Almost upset…

"Where's Shika?" I queried. "And Chouji. Do _they_ know?"

She stiffened and I noted with dawning apprehension that she looked rather ruffled and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Temari," I whispered. "What happened to Shikamaru?"

"He intercepted Gaara at the gate," she murmured. "Only it wasn't Gaara, you see…"

Suddenly we were walking briskly down a corridor towards the medical block.

"It's just a poison needle and the medics said he'd be okay… but… they seemed to be in trouble when I left. Matsuri said I should try to get you out of there. She said she knew her master… said she thought he loved you. She knows him best, you know… It's a little annoying. I always thought that if Gaara did develop some secret relationship I would be the first to figure it out – or he would tell me, but I doubt that he would do that straight away. It's not his style… Gaara likes keeping things to himself. At least for a while. But Matsuri knows best, or some such thing. Maybe because she used to adore him. She used to watch his every move. She was obsessed. It's funny… I'm making such a big deal out of this… and all the time… Ino, I think Shika might be dying."

I stared at her as she bit through her bottom lip, blood trickling down her chin.

"Take me to him," I ordered resolutely. I may be drugged out of my mind and feel like I'm about to collapse at any minute but I refuse to be the sort of person to let down a friend.

Besides, I think Temari needs him to be conscious right now. He's like… _her_ Gaara – in the way that Gaara is to me, I mean. The groundwork by which she lives by. A foundation that keeps her steady and helps her grow.

"Temari," I muttered as she led me down endless corridors towards him. "The mind has a funny way of not allowing you to dwell on the absolute worst thing you want to know about right now. When you die you watch the ceiling. When you fall you watch the skies and the horizon. Distraction is the best way to avoid pain."

She glanced at me, hard and sharp, just once over her shoulder, as if to ask me _what's your point?_

"I don't think any the less of you for that."

She stared at me with incomprehension. Then the briefest smile crossed her face.

When Temari smiles, it is not gentle. The smile is very scary – all teeth and attitude as if to ask the observer how she's done. Even so, the action is so her… so very Temari, that it's made me more glad than I remember being for a long while now. Since there's kindness in her eyes… and Temari for all her attitude is one of the warmest people that I know. She just hates to lose, that's all… and she'd kill herself if she lost Shika when he's the one she likes to prove herself to.

I hurried forwards alone to face redemption. Mine, or Temari's, or his, I'll never know.

* * *

"Watch Gaara for me, Temari. Make sure he knows… _I trust him to do what is right._"

I told her that and walked away, even though I knew I was unsteady on my feet. I stumbled a bit and the waves of dizziness hampered my progress but, of all the people, Matsuri came up beside me, slinging one of my arms around her neck whilst hooking one of her arms round my waist and helping to propel me along to my destination.

"You okay?" she asked, carefully keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Her tone was nonchalant, but I knew she must hold at least some deep-seated resentment towards me. After all, in her eyes I stole _her_ love.

"I will be," I replied, imitating her. Now was not the time for resolutions. "Temari says he'll be okay. I said I'd take a look at Shika. Then I need to rest."

She glared at me, even as she dragged me along.

"Don't you think you're over-doing it? We have perfectly qualified medic-nins of our own. You're still a foreigner even if Gaara-sama _does_ like you. Who are you to make such demands?"

I blushed. That's right… she doesn't know yet.

"I'm not returning to Konoha," I admitted, desperately trying to look straight ahead. I experienced one of the most tense and invigorating moments of my life.

"You've sired his child?" she asked at last, and the voice was less cold than I'd imagined. I nodded.

"That's why I feel that I should rest. It's annoying… I don't want to. But I have to think for more than just myself these days. I promised Temari I'd see to Shika, and am only doing so on her request. If all is well I won't have to do anything. If it isn't… but I'm sure that all is well. Then I'll sleep this off… thank you for helping me. It must be tiresome. I'd hate me in your shoes. But I really didn't want to be a burden."

We continued on, and yet another, hopefully the final, door came into sight.

"You're not so bad…" she said at last, although her words were little more than a whisper. "I always knew, you know, that it wouldn't be me… There are a lot of worse candidates it could have been. At least you're sensible. At least you'll think of him. At least you'll stay with him for more than power or money."

I stared at her aghast.

"Gaara would never allow someone like that near him," I said outraged. She looked away quickly, but I caught the flash of a smile on her face and knew that she was desperately trying to keep from laughing. When she'd composed herself she turned back to me.

"It goes without saying, of course, that if you hurt him…"

"Of course," I agreed, nodding as she relinquished her grip on me and pushed open the door. "If such a thing should happen," I said. "You have every right."

I left the sentence unfinished, but I know she knew what I meant.

And then I thought the world went mad for I heard Shika scream. And for one brief moment I wished that I was merely asleep and this nightmare was just a dream I could wake up from if I pinched my skin and really tried. But there are some things you can't get up from… there are some nightmares that are real.

* * *

ON THAT NIGHT

**_Tonight I dreamed of death and sin and wished that fools could fly._**

I've never been so diligent in all my work before. I've never forced myself to check and recheck and recheck past the point of sheer exhaustion because it's never been life and death… it has never been so dire.

They missed it! They missed one vital, tiny micrometer of the stuff right by his heart and his heart went into fibrillation before they knew what was happening… the idiots forgot to check, they named him stable…

A stroke – a bloody stroke. No one our age should suffer that. Maybe it's the cigarettes he took up for that bad week… that single week when we revenged our sensei's death.

Of course I performed the by-pass, probably breaking several speed-records in the process. Even so, it did the job – it got him stabilised. Oh thank God, it meant that he was stabilised. Really stabilised this time. Not misdiagnosed.

I would have lynched them if I weren't there and he had died. So help me I would have lynched them – damned myself to hell and back – if they'd stood there and watched as he had died. They would have wondered what was wrong and by the time they thought to check if they had missed anything it would have been too late and they would have been as good as dead.

So I guess it's good that I could be there.

I guess it's good that Temari has the best woman's intuition I've ever come across. Excepting maybe Matsuri.

And it's a good thing Matsuri's as good as her. Else I'm sure I would have passed out on the floor…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**  
**

**_Tomorrow is a distant land for which lady destiny has made me shy._**

I dreamed of everything and I dreamed of nothing at all.

I've heard it said that dreams are memories, which we replay to try and make sense of them all – so it's no wonder that they turn out so very strange. It's the effect of trying to interpret life so that it's sane. It can't be done. You'll end up with nonsensical drivel that will only add to the madness – little is done to help you retain what small amount of sanity you have left.

I thought about resolutions and wondered if yesterday was really real. It couldn't be real. I was so convinced that it was false that I forgot everything at first… only Gaara's tired eyes told me what had happened.

There was blood on my pillow when I woke up – Gaara's blood. I healed him as best I could, which was surprisingly well considering the circumstances. Really, Kotaio's potion made me sleep better than I had in ages. A restoring sleep, if a fitful one.

Kotaio was dead. I had no doubt of that. Gaara confirmed that he was but went into no further details. Some small part of me was glad. I don't want to know what he was trying to do. I don't want to think how he planned on killing me. I just don't want to think about it.

And so I won't.

Maybe in my dreams he'll come back to haunt me, but the day is for the living, so there's little point dwelling on what may have been.

We went to visit Shika early this morning. I almost had a heart attack when I went in. Who should be there, of all people, but Sakura. Darling Sakura! My best friend who I haven't seen in so long… and it was only now that I realised how much I'd missed her.

"SAKURA!" I cried and threw my arms around her, forgetting that my entrance would have caused a stir considering Gaara had an arm wrapped around my waist and I had been leaning quite heavily on his shoulder. Still, time to get to that when I get to it.

"Ino!" she returned, with just as much enthusiasm, although she appeared less tired to my eyes. We simply hugged for several moments before she drew back, her expression stern. "What's this I've been hearing about you getting yourself hurt? And you've been healing people too! Whilst in such a state! You need to stop being so responsible, you know? It's not good for you. See, look," she poked my forehead. "You're all pale and pasty. And you have dark circles under your eyes. How much have you been sleeping lately?"

"It's nothing," I waved off her concern, although I couldn't help but grin at her. I love the way she mothers me. I love it more than life itself right now. It's so familiar… it's so like me… because deep down we always wanted to be each other back then. No wonder we had the same ones we liked…

Which reminds me…

I stepped back from her and looked around the room.

Okay, rather a few more people are here than I'd originally thought. There was Shikamaru (obviously), Temari (who came with him), Chouji (who had recovered enough to visit his friend), Sakura, Sasuke (who presumably came with her) and Naruto himself – although why the Hokage himself should come I do not know.

Gaara went to talk to him, though both looked briefly in my direction to begin with before continuing to converse in quiet whispers.

"Ino," Shika beckoned. "I hear that if it weren't for you I would be dead now."

My eyebrows rose. "Shika, if not for me you'd have been dead long ago, Chouji too, for that matter. Honestly, what will you do without me?"

He blinked and frowned.

"What do you mean _what will you do without me_? Shouldn't it be _what would you do without me_? Or are you leaving us."

He was trying to be playful, but my expression suddenly became rigid on my face, raising his concerns.

"Actually," I whispered. "I think I might be."

There was an uncomfortable pause in all the conversations, save for one which was rapidly interrupted when Naruto exploded.

"WHAT?!"

This seemed like as good a distraction as any right now. I can't bear to face all five of their enquiring stares. Naruto was staring wide eyed at Gaara before he became aware of all our gazes on him. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair before looking uneasily at Gaara.

"And you didn't think this worth mentioning last time we spoke?"

Gaara shrugged. "I didn't know then."

Naruto sighed. Then he turned to me. "Hello Ino-chan."

"Uh… hi," I replied, quite confused at how… well… almost formal he was being – for Naruto that is.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"Ah…" I blushed, suddenly realising what he meant. "Yes… um… now?"

He nodded. "Now would probably be best."

I followed him to the door, chewing lightly on my lip. I'd forgotten that technically I need Naruto's permission… unless I plan on deserting – which I don't.

Naruto opened the door and came face to face with Kankurou who blinked in surprise, smiled when he saw me, sort of saluted to Naruto and squeezed past us to get to Gaara. At least I assume it was Gaara he wanted to talk to. With Kankurou who knew?

We found our way to a room that appeared empty and was near enough for us to be roused if there was a commotion of some sort.

"You're pregnant?" Naruto checked, his eyebrows raising into his hair line. "Ino-chan I thought we were friends… I didn't even know you were _with_ Gaara, let alone carrying his children. When did all _this_," he waved his arms about, "happen?"

I perched on a nearby desk and mused on that for a while.

"It's all been rather hectic really… We've been… _together_ together for little over a week. But it's been building up for a long time now… since we all had ramen together, actually. That was when I started to notice him. Back when… back when Tsunade-sama was still alive. It just… escalated. But," and here I blushed. "I really, really love him, Naruto. It's gotten to the stage where I don't think I could possibly live without seeing him all the time… I worry about him when he's not there, and I've never been happier than when I'm with him. I miss him so much that it physically hurts sometimes when he's not around. I've never felt like this for anybody else. I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with him. Can you understand that?" I asked him. "Will you let me fulfil that wish?"

Naruto blinked, as if bemused.

"I would never stand in your way," he stated. "I love Gaara like a brother… and you're like a sister to me, you know that. I wish for nothing but happiness for the both of you. I know that there is no one who would protect you better, and I know there is no one who would devote themselves to him better… So if you're so certain that you want to be with him – I can hardly stand in your way, now, can I?"

I grinned at him, and laughed when he grinned back at me. He reached out tentatively and touched my face, "You've grown up a lot in such a short time," he marvelled. "You look so different somehow."

I laughed again and hugged him. "You too," I murmured. And it was true. He seemed so much more grown up now. So much more… like the person he always aspired to be. Like the Hokage. He had a wisdom gained through the compassion he'd had all along. A rationality gained by using the listening-skills and empathy he'd always had for others. He'd attained the path he'd always wanted by instinctively drawing on the elements of himself that were required. It's like to be a part you need to act it until you become it – and he doesn't even need to act. He simply is. Like he was always fated to be. At least, that's the way I see it.

We walked back into Shikamaru's sick room and again everyone's eyes swivelled to meet me as I entered.

Oh well, might as well get this over with.

I walked back to Gaara and took his hand, smiling at him. My nervousness lifted slightly as I saw Kankurou smirking at me, somehow he always makes me smile.

"Um," I started turning to face the crowd again. "I have something to tell you all." Fully aware that I was a lovely shade of deep pink by now, I marched relentlessly onwards. "Gaara and I are having a baby."

Stunned silence met my words. Shika, true to form, let his jaw actually drop whereas Sakura looked as if she thought she'd gone insane. Sasuke was endevoring to hold his girlfriend upright whilst not drawing attention to the fact that she was practically about to faint… and Chouji…

He smiled, and there was a lot more warmth in that smile than the last one he'd painted on his face for me to see… this one felt a great deal more real, too.

Kankurou didn't seem at all surprised, his smirk merely broadened into an all out smug grin and Temari after blinking was too busy trying not to laugh at Shika's expression and failing miserably to react.

"I'm not going back to Konoha… well, I'm going back once, to say goodbyes and pick up my things but… I'm staying here overall. Suna's going to be my home now."

* * *

_The world's been split in two and there's lightning in the sky_

_This day I heard his lover's lips force me to say goodbye_

_Tonight I dreamed of death and sin and wished that fools could fly_

_Tomorrow is a distant land for which lady destiny has made me shy._

* * *

_So… yeah, I was strangely poetic when I wrote this – I hope you don't mind. Anyways…_

_Chapter TWELVE – the final chapter! What do you think? Good/Bad/Too abrupt? Just the epilogue to go now. HOW WEIRD IS THAT? I think I'm updating on Friday, not Saturday seeing as I have to be up really early that day, but I really hope I'm gonna get lots of reviews when I get back._

_Oh, by the way I used the expression 'But I'm feeling pretty thin' earlier to freak various reviewers who thought she might be having a miscarriage out. I use that expression when I'm hungry and it feels like I haven't eaten for days – mainly 'cos I don't like the idea of someone calling me thin – I'm perverse like that. I happen to like being chubby :P – it makes me feel more comfortable whereas if I was a stick I'd have to bother maintaining it. This way I know I can work it off if I need to but I don't feel any pressure to be anything more or less than I am. But back to my point – I didn't mean to insult anyone with that statement nor did I mean to imply that she'd had a miscarriage. Oh, and the redness around Gaara's eyes I am choosing to believe is stress and lack of sleep. I don't think he cries. It's werid for the ruler of an entire shinobi village to cry. But you can believe what you like of it. It's your perception. _

_So yeah… I kinda… didn't write a battle scene at all 'cos I couldn't think how to do it. I figure that Ino's more a medic-nin than anything else. I think that's appropriate seeing as she's from Konoha initially and I don't see the shinobi from Suna just letting her switch allegiances to them and carry out their missions. Probably she'll just be a medic-nin for the rest of her time here. That's my view on it. We don't really find out 'cos the point where she resumes a normal job is after the baby is born and I'm not crass enough to end this on a birth or death – sorry but the idea is way too over used. As are marriages, really. But that's my opinion. I've left it rather open ended, save for who is with who in what happens at the end, so you can imagine whatever you like afterwards. I'm probably not going to write a sequel. _

_Please review people! I love knowing what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	14. Epilogue, Reflections

**Until We All Fall Down**

_XxMookinexX_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the soul purpose to entertain._

_This story takes place when our characters are 18/19 and takes account of everything up to chapter 337 of the manga. Written in Ino's POV._

_Special thanks to tomboy-girl21, my only reviewer for last chapter. Here is an entire bag of Millies Cookies for you – you're a star! _

_This is it guys… the end!_

* * *

– Epilogue –

_Reflections_

We cling together in darkness when it's just the two of us. We share something so deep I can't put it into words. When he leaves me in the mornings my heart physically aches and I'm overjoyed whenever I can see him again. I love the way he catches my eye halfway through a really boring report – it makes me want to laugh since I know he's very irritable about having his time wasted.

Of course, I don't. That would be inappropriate given my position. Though I'm sure he can see the laughter in my eyes since he grins at me the next time we're alone together with that knowing glint in his eyes…

It makes me feel like I could fly – this feeling of pure elation that keeps bubbling in my chest. More than ever I want to spend all my time with him. I love the feel of him, his hands on my skin with soft and gentle caresses, his lips on mine, melting me completely.

It's like I feel like he could do anything he wanted with me. I'd let _him_ do anything he wanted with me and everything's that little bit more meaningful since I know he would never take advantage of that. He knows this. I know he does. And I feel like he would let me do the same. It's in the way he looks at me.

I've worked out that it isn't conceited to know that someone treasures you. One of the things that makes us so intimate is that on a level which is purely non-physical we both know our limits and we trust one another not to break them. Gaara's trust means more to me than I had ever imagined possible.

More than ever I am made certain that we belong together. I don't think anyone could love Gaara as much as me. I love him so much it terrifies me. I stepped over the line along time ago and it sometimes feels like the entire world just revolves around him. He distorts reality around him. He's my focal point. My everything.

When the baby is born I imagine I will feel the same way about him or her – we're still not sure of the sex yet. I don't think either of us wants to know. I feel I'd be happy either way and my intuition hasn't kicked in yet to tell me which of either a girl or a boy we'll be blessed with. Temari, on the other hand, is almost certain that she's having a girl. I love that. Shika's going to have a lovely baby girl and she'll be the most beautiful thing in the world, save only for my child who will obviously be a thousand million times better. How could he or she not be with Gaara for a father… and me for a mother but I'm mainly thinking about how absolutely flipping gorgeous Gaara is.

I took me a while to adjust to the fact that I'm going to be a mother. It used to shock me beyond belief sometimes because occasionally I would completely forget about it in the morning and wake up feeling ill and worry that there was something wrong with me.

Of course, there isn't. There never has been. I've made sure of that. Gaara's going to have the healthiest, loveliest child in the world. Another to love him as he so richly deserves.

I'm sure he feels spoilt. Getting a niece and a son or daughter within the same month of one another.

I got a letter from Konohagakure the other day. From Sakura. She sends her love. She also says that she and Sasuke are fine… but I know from Shika that isn't true. He says they're having the most humungous rows at the moment. Terrible arguments that he says could wake the dead.

Of course, it isn't like Shika to simply point this out to me like that… but he's quite… ranty at the moment. Becoming a father seems to have affected his mind. Still, it's not like I can blame him when he has to share a bed with Temari every night. She is almost nine months pregnant after all. It gives me a new respect for Gaara since he puts up with _my_ complaining without a word.

But that's not the point. The point is that he keeps complaining about Temari complaining at him when their (Sasuke and Sakura's) arguments wake _her_ up at night. He says it makes her grouchy when her sleep's disturbed which makes her more likely than ever to blow up at him since she's in her 'emotional stage' right now. (Though I imagine I'm not much better considering how sometimes I find myself tearing up for no apparent reason.)

_Oh, and it's not good for the baby._ That made me laugh – the way he added his concerns for the baby as an after thought. I'm sure that he was simply trying to cheer me up though. I get the feeling that although he's a little stressed out he's the happiest he's ever been. I mean really, when has Shika _ever_ held the capacity to tell jokes? He's growing up so responsible… I'm very… proud of him.

In other news, Shika tells me Chouji's been frequenting Ichiraku's with more regularity than usual. I mean, usually he prefers the steak-house. Ramen is right down Naruto's street – Chouji prefers more sustenance than that, though he does like ramen too. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Chouji loves all food equally and so can't devote all his attentions to ramen alone with the same adore that Naruto possesses. You'd think – and I realise I'm digressing to Naruto again – that having grown up eating nothing but the stuff he'd have grown tired of it by now, but apparently not.

Anyway, Shika, on Temari's constant badgering, decided to investigate just _why_ Chouji's interest has been peaked… or perhaps a more appropriate turn of phrase would be _by whom_. That's right. Ayame-san, Ichiraku's daughter has been receiving quite a lot of attention from him during his visits and from all accounts she seems quite flattered by everything. It's nice. Beyond nice – it's great. Fantastic. I admit I have been worrying about him a little lately. I mean, it must feel quite stressful, having both your best friends up and disappear on you since they're having children.

Still, I think Chouji's going to be the most amazing Uncle I've ever seen. He's the sort of person little children just love. I really can't wait for him to meet my baby. I just think… of all the people in all the world he's the one I most want to be one of the first to greet him or her into the world. (Other than me and Gaara, but that's obvious). I know that's a little unfair of me, since Shika probably wants the same, but Temari is due for a week or two before me. Still… It will just be a magical moment, you know? I personally think it's only fair that Chouji be here when Kankurou is going to be there for Temari. It's like at least both of us will have one of our brothers and our husbands with us.

It's a little silly really – how similar our lives have become. But that's just life I guess.

I also want, no, need Sakura to be here. Actually… in truth, I'd rather like her to deliver my baby to me. I haven't asked her yet, but I really hope that she'll say yes. I'm sure she will. We're still best friends, after all. No amount of distance will ever change that. Besides, it might do her good to take a break from all the drama that's going on back in Konohagakure right now.

Perhaps I should be more specific. Sakura mentioned in her letter that Hinata finally built up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt. That gave me an unexpected jolt of surprise, but it was a pleasant one. Apparently, although he didn't immediately jump to ask her out – who could blame him since he's been so oblivious to her all this time. I think he might have needed to sort out his head a little before he spoke to her again – but he didn't reject her either. The latest news is that there have been rumours of them spending a suspiciously greater time with one another. Of course, no-one's said anything since some are of the firm opinion that it's about time, whilst other's think it would be inappropriate to question the Hokage about such things.

I'm not sure how Kiba feels about this. I haven't had many reports on the couple status of my old friends for a while now. The last I heard Neji had finally gotten around to asking Ten-Ten out, having secured the blessings of both his uncle, the head of the main house, and Ten-Ten's parents. I guess I always knew he was a gentleman. He likes to do things properly, that boy.

Lee is having a ridiculous competition with Gai-sensei on who can run around the entire border of the Wind Country faster. They're going opposite directions under Sakura's strict instructions – I think she worries that if they were running next to one another they'd spur one another on and do themselves an injury. At least this way they'll rest a little bit somewhere along the path of their current crazy scheme.

Many of our old teachers are becoming steadily more perverted, according to Sakura. She says that putting Naruto in charge of the village has been disastrous. She says that _now_ almost all of the important or powerful people in the village are perverts. I think that's her way of telling me he's doing such a good job she can't find anything more substantial to criticise about him. She never has liked openly admitting her feelings on this.

Sasuke, by all accounts, is doing well – and his relationship with Sakura can't be all that bad since when Chouji writ me (to explain how much he was looking forward to meeting his little niece or nephew) he happened to mention seeing him asking Sakura to move in with him and he'd noted how they'd been holding hands a lot more recently. I think Shika's been over exaggerating it, myself, and I think Sakura's more than capable of sorting out any problems she has by herself without me intervening.

It doesn't stop me worrying vaguely about her, but I trust her to look after herself. I think she's just adjusting to the new level of relationship they've obviously developed to. And maybe she's becoming a little more open with him about what she thinks… since I've often thought she keeps most of her more '_extreme_' comments and ideals to herself. Perhaps she was worried what he might think? Still, it's a good thing she's showing her true self now. It's just another thing they're going to have to work though, and they might as well lay everything down on the table at once. Honesty is important in these relationships. I'm sure they can get through this. It's what they were destined to be after all.

What else can I mention?

Sadly there's no further news on Shizune's condition. Sakura says she's stable, but I have a feeling she's not going to wake up for a long time. When she does, I'll ask Gaara if he'll let me try to help her. Let me explain that – I think she'll probably need a lot of help. It's the sort of help that will take a long time. That's why I need to ask him. But… it's something I'll have to think carefully about nearer the time. After all, I'll have a child I want to look after. A family of my own to love and cherish.

I'll admit it's not been the same without mum and dad. I miss them like I've missed all my friends from time to time as well, but mostly I've missed them. Since I know for sure that Konoha isn't '_home_' anymore. Home is where the heart is. It's right here, by Gaara's side and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I wanted to go visit everyone – I should have gone sooner, but at just under nine months pregnant myself, travelling is the last thing that should be on my mind. It won't be good for the baby.

The baby is everything.

Besides, it's not like I'm never going to see them again. I can visit them later, and I write to them all the time.

I'm content. Gaara's happy too. That's all that matters to me really. That and the sunrise – since that's usually the last moment I have with Gaara before he has to don his Kazekage robes again.

Matsuri and the others are gradually opening up to me. I'm glad, since I really didn't want Gaara to worry if they didn't trust me. Not that they necessarily do – not yet – that'll take a long, long time I suppose, but they're more at ease with me which is more than I ever hoped for really. Some of the Council even tried to convince Gaara to let me come into the sessions. I waved it off since I've never been much good at politics and certainly have enough distractions coming up as it is. Well, I say distractions – they're very good distractions.

I'm looking forward to it. Really I am. Not the actual giving birth bit – I've seen a few births in my time and they were all rather messy affairs – quite unpleasant for all parties involved… but it's the bit that comes next.

Life.

I don't think there's ever been anything sweeter.

I mean, I know it's not going to be perfect. I'm probably going to have terrifying screaming matches with my child (if it's a girl – and I'm sure one of them will be since I plan on giving Gaara as many children as he could possibly want… well, three – I don't think I could manage more than that. To be honest I don't think he could either. He may still suffer insomnia occasionally but that doesn't mean he could possibly go through me being pregnant and raising children four separate times) that raise the roof – blood curdling in their intensity. Even so, that's part of the fun of it really. Seeing things how they were from my mum's point of view.

I think the whole of life might be a learning experience. Really, perception is a wonderful thing. I'm positive one day I'll find companionship with my mother in simply complaining about all the stupid life-threatening stunts my son will have (well, one of the three has to be a son…) – and maybe the other girl if she's a tom-boy… I'd quite like that. Yes… I think this might be that intuition thing Temari was going on about. I don't mind what order they come in. But I want that family. I want this experience so much…

I guess… in the end we're going to keep struggling aren't we? Just to catch a dream or save a life or be ourselves… We'll survive for the simple pleasure of making something out of nothing. We'll exist for laughter or for tears of sadness and of joy. We'll continue just to live – to love and learn – to hope and aspire to the highest inclination… and to be acknowledged until the end of time.

We will dream and pursue those dreams, and we will persevere (and with any luck succeed) until we all fall down. We'll keep going until we're gone from this place, dead and buried, and all that once made us real has long since faded from this world.

We'll stick together – since we're stronger that way and because that's the way memories are made.

Life – it's such a wonderful thing. So we'll keep living until the end.

Whenever or whatever that end may be.

* * *

For the forgotten dreams and the lost souls…

For those that got left behind…

Thank you.

* * *

_It seems a little sad now… but I can't believe this is over. It all went by so fast! Keep it real, folks. I'm sure you'll hear from me again. I'm not sure what I'm going to write next… I may be indulging in some Harry Potter… we'll see. I guess what I really want to say is thanks. This is the first long story I've ever completed – the first story I've ever stuck through with to the end. It's probably also the fastest story I will ever write. With the exception of one week half way though my exams I managed to update weekly. I never knew I was even capable of that until I set myself the challenge. It means a lot that you've read and commented on every chapter. Seriously, you guys are great. You probably already know this, in fact, I'm sure you do, but every single word you've said has meant so much to me – has motivated me so much. Thanks guys! PEACE OUT!_

_I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Review and tell me how you feel!_

_Luv ya_

**_XxMookinexX_**

_©2007 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


End file.
